Xenosaga: Our Thoughts as One
by SOLDIER
Summary: (JR PART 2 Partially Completed) The battle with Albedo at Proto Merkabah, told through each character's perspective.
1. Shion's Chapter Part 1

Proto Merkabah.

A massive space station of scientific wonder. A lost relic of technology long outdated, but still quite impressive by today's standards, especially when admired by one whom has dedicated her life to science, namely myself.  A place as enigmatic as it's creator, with no clear purpose given to its development, save for the cryptic fact that it was meant as a bridge for human and Realien unity.  And, quite surprisingly, the key factor in the creation of MOMO, whose small frame could easily get lost in this virtual labyrinth, if left unattended.

But now was not the time to admire the achievements of a historically branded madman, or ponder the mysteries surrounding his inventions.  This station has been seized by another madman, who seeks to use its deadly weapons as a means of judgment toward the unsuspecting, countless citizens of Second Miltia, my home planet. And the fate of those billions of people living there rested solely on my shoulders. I always knew that by creating KOS-MOS, I was contributing my services in order to bring order and peace for humanity. I never thought that I would be taking a more active role in protecting the universe, or that I would be aided by both KOS-MOS, and a small but wonderful group of people who I may never have met under normal, peaceful circumstances. Time was running short, and with the Federation fleet still recuperating from Merkabah's previous assault, the six of us were truly the only ones who could stop it, and give the citizens of Miltia a chance to embrace the morning light again.

According to MOMO, the power source of Proto Merkabah's cannons was just a hallway away from us. It certainly wasn't an easy task getting this far, and not just because of this station's size. Instead of the ghosts of old, there were Gnosis lurking around each and every corner of the way, possessing far greater powers (and even more bizarre forms) than the ones we've encountered in the past. We were almost there, as I could faintly make out a huge generator in the distance that had to be the reactor we were seeking. As we made it closer to the object, it became visible enough that I could confirm my suspicion. 

As we neared the reactor, I could feel an ominous presence in our surroundings. The lighting around the room was slightly dimmer compared to the rest of the station, and a low sounding wind could be heard all around us. It was unsettling, no doubt, but nobody seemed to show signs of being intimidated. However, I did notice Jr picking up his pace, moving himself to the front. His back was facing me, but I didn't need to see his expression to understand his sudden haste. After all, no one knows more about our enemy than he does, so we shouldn't take his cautious attitude lightly. Finally, we've reached the end of the hallway, and sure enough, there was the reactor, standing right before us. Jr paid little attention to it, however, as he frantically looked around the room, as if searching for something. Before I could ponder what that something was, the answer shot back at me with a sudden outburst.

"You're late!"

The voice came from above. Adjusting our sights, the unseen carrier of the voice made his presence known to all of us, standing atop the reactor.

"I was about to give up on you, Rubedo."

Albedo, the aforementioned madman. The one seeking to play god with the lives on Second Miltia. We've only just recently met this man about a few hours ago, but he has quickly risen to be our deadliest enemy by far.  There he stood, the mere sight of him sending shivers down my spine. I shouldn't be so surprised, since he was the one who seized Proto Merkabah, but I was secretly hoping that we didn't have to face him again. I could already feel my confidence fading away as he pierced us with his eyes, illuminating with fire and insanity, yet without a single spark of humanity in them. The only thing more unsettling was his smile, a twisted expression outlined with absolute arrogance and wickedness. Seeing his confidence pouring from his face actually restored a bit of anger within me, probably because it made me think back to when he…

"Take a look. This thing has a full belly already."

I hadn't even noticed that he took his eyes away from us, focusing on the reactor itself. Despite his rather crude statement, it was clear that he was telling us that the reactor had reached full power. Now he had all the resources necessary to destroy Second Miltia. Billions of lives will be lost at the mere push of a button if we didn't stop him. And yet, I wondered if the reactor was already full before we even made it this far, and if so, why hadn't he fired the cannon yet? Could he have been that eager to settle the score with us, and with Jr? 

Without warning, Albedo dropped from the reactor, falling effortlessly, and then landed softly on our level, which was surprising given the large distance between us and the reactor's top. A normal human might have broken his legs from a drop that high, but Albedo was clearly not a normal person, if even human. He was more like a mythical being my brother used to talk about. What was it called?

"Well then, what shall we do now? Shall we continue where we left off?"

Hearing that, there was no doubt in my mind that he could have destroyed Second Miltia already, but chose to wait, giving in to Jr's prior challenge. What happened between these two, to invoke such hatred? Before I could ponder this, a strange bluish light started to surround Albedo, growing larger and expanding across the room. The light then started to take shape, but it was almost impossible for me to describe. It almost looked...ghostly, like a spirit hovering above Albedo, complete with blinking eyes that shared the same piercing glare that Albedo had. I was at a complete loss. Being a scientist, I couldn't just accept this as some spiritual phenomenon. There must have been some natural explanation. 

It seemed Jr shared my concerns, as I could hear him struggling for words, questioning Albedo about his ability.

"Don't be so surprised;" Albedo retorted. "This is the power of will, a fundamental power that exists within everyone. What you are witnessing is simply your perception of it". And you know what? Perception and pain are but one and the same."

Even with that explanation, I was as confused as ever. Just what was he trying to say? Was he even capable of making sense? Jr seemed just as confused, but he also looked anxious. Whatever this power was, it must be a threat to us, and Jr looked ready to attack Albedo right now, before he could unleash it.

"So, go ahead…" Albedo mocked, as if he read Jr's mind, "Feel my pain for yourself!"

The dark energy shrank in size, flowing back into Albedo's body. In a matter of seconds, all of the bluish light was gone, save for a small amount emanating from Albedo's hands. He then made a small gesture with one glowing hand, his fingers giving a small wave. The message was clear: He wanted us to fight him. But his face, ever grinning with malice and arrogance, gave off a more accurate message: He wanted us to 'entertain' him.

Jr, Ziggy, and chaos moved to the front of me, and each put their guards up, preparing for the battle. I briefly considered bringing out my MWS, but decided not to use it just yet; for fear that it might cause Albedo to make the first move. And we needed every second to work out some kind of strategy.

"Shion."

I was surprised to hear my name. It was a faint whisper, but I knew it came from Jr. Before I could acknowledge his call, he whispered to me again.

"Me, chaos, and gramps here are going in first. Tell KOS-MOS to give us support, but not to jump in immediately". I understood what he meant. He must have set up some plan involving him, chaos, and Ziggy, and he didn't want KOS-MOS to rush in with them. It made sense not to lay all our cards out at once. We needed to fight smartly for this battle, instead of rushing in blind, and Jr knew that. 

"One more thing." I could hear his tone becoming more serious, so I made sure to listen carefully, since this next order must be crucial. "I want you to stay right here, and keep an eye on MOMO. Protect her at all costs, and if it looks like we're losing, I want you to take her with you and escape from here. Don't let that scum go anywhere near her."

This last order had caught me completely off guard. I wanted to protest, tell him that we all had to pitch in for this battle, and that I would never even think of leaving any of my friends behind...

But it only took me a couple of seconds to change my mind, and understand completely about Jr's decision. I tried not to think about it, how MOMO must be feeling now, to see this horrible man again, after just recently being subjected to his cruelty. It was always in the back of my mind, but I was too afraid to look back, to see her reaction. I decided to glance behind me now. Sure enough, MOMO looked stunned, her soulful eyes displaying absolute shock and fear, and her mouth displaying a small yet noticeable trace of quivering. She was in no condition to fight, and if I were a more capable leader, I would have given the same order.

"Shion," Jr called out once again, "Promise me." 

This is the first time Jr asked me to promise him anything. I decided not to question his orders. I understood his feelings, all of our feelings, for her. "Alright," I replied, "but you have to promise me that you'll come back alive."

Without looking back, Jr gave a nod, and started to walk forward, with chaos and Ziggy following behind him. Before letting KOS-MOS join them, I turned my head around and began speaking to her, using the same whispering tone Jr used.

"KOS-MOS, let them make the first move. Don't interfere until they've finished their plan. Only provide rear support."

KOS-MOS turned to face me, her expression unchanged as usual. "I should advise you that I have calculated our chances of survival decreasing 58.81% if I do not participate in the first assault."

I decided to pay little attention to KOS-MOS' calculations, since they've proven to be more trouble than they were worth. I have to trust in Jr's decision. "Just do it, KOS-MOS." I answered back, my tone hardening just like Jr's.

"Affirmative, Shion." KOS-MOS tended to disagree a lot with me, but whenever I used a strong tone, she immediately followed my orders. She was like a child in that sense. KOS-MOS began to follow Jr and the others, who were now just a few feet from reaching Albedo. Jr suddenly stopped, and Ziggy and chaos stopped behind him as well. Jr stood tall and proud right before Albedo, who's menacing grin suddenly extended further around his face, as if pleased with Jr's sudden display of confidence. His lips started to form words, which I was unable to hear from this distance. By the movements of Jr's shoulders, I could assume that he was also speaking back, in a possible exchange of intimidating taunts.

I decided to take this time to comfort MOMO. Without looking back, for fear of missing the first wave of the attack, I extended my left arm behind me, and called out MOMO's name. I could hear a tiny breath of surprise, confirming that she heard me. I then began to speak to her.

"MOMO, whatever happens, I promise that I won't let Albedo harm you ever again. I know you must be scared, but know that we're all here now, and we will all protect you no matter what. Have faith in us, MOMO. Have faith in me." The sincerity and warmth in my voice surprised even me. I never knew I was capable of sounding so confident, so strong. It seemed to have been effective, though, as I felt MOMO's small hand clasp with my own. I tightened my grip slightly, feeling the warm, smooth skin from her hand. She may not have known it, but in this case, MOMO has actually comforted me with this gesture. I felt so bad over what happened to her, it truly pleased me to know that she still trusted us, even though we were unable to protect her in the past. I tried to let it go. I tried to tell myself that Albedo was merely just removing data from her mind. But recalling the twisted expression of joy in his face, and the painful cries that came from MOMO, I knew that Albedo's invasion of her mind had more psychological effects on her. I lived in denial, thinking that no human being could ever be so cruel, so capable of harming an innocent child like MOMO. 

I wished it happened to me instead. I wised I were the one who had been dealt that horrible lesson in reality. MOMO was the last person to deserve such torment. I hated myself for not being there for her. I could only pray that her mind was too young to fully understand what happened to her, or better yet, that this experience soon becomes lost in her memories over time. I felt like shedding tears, but I had to remain strong, for her. I decided to turn my head and look at her. Her eyes met mine for the first time. Though she still seemed afraid, I could tell that her fears have calmed somewhat, as her eyes regained a spark of hope and focus. 

It was then that her eyes changed into a shocked look, with an accommodating shout behind me. Despite my best efforts, I had missed the first attack, as I could hear the sounds of gunshots, screams, and other warlike effects occurring around the room. I turned my head so fast I thought my neck would sprain. As I feared, the battle had begun.

It was a visual display of blazing acrobatics and pyrotechnics. It was impossible to register everything at once. It was a much different experience when you were witnessing a battle, rather than taking part in one. On one end, I could make out chaos, unleashing his bizarre power through his fists, spending little time standing still in one spot. Closer to my field of vision was KOS-MOS, who was following orders and keeping a good distance from the boys in their first strike, and with none of her weapons drawn. Jr would have been especially difficult to track, if it weren't for his distinguishable yells, as he was firing his guns with absolute rage coming from his throat. I've never seen Jr so worked up so quickly, though given his opponent, I couldn't blame him. That only left Ziggy, who I couldn't trace at all. In fact, I couldn't make Albedo out either, which made it look as if Jr and chaos were fighting an invisible enemy. 

A split second later, Ziggy finally appeared within eyesight, and Albedo soon followed, parrying Ziggy's blade with his own bare arm. Apparently, the two of them were moving at such speed, it was impossible for me to follow until this brief pause. Jr and chaos ran to assist Ziggy, but Albedo had already vanished ('wisped' is more like it), before the other two could catch up. I've never seen anyone move so fast, even Jr, whenever he used his Ether technique. He probably had already cast it on himself and the others, yet even with that increase, they still proved no match for Albedo's speed. Soon, the monster made himself visible again, this time a good distance away from Jr and the others.

A small cackle filled the room, which outlined Albedo's reaction to the battle. After all the effort the three of them put out, it was all a mere game to him. I truly hoped Jr wasn't out of options, or else all of us combined wouldn't stand a chance against this creature. From here, I could make out some gestures going on between Jr and chaos, ending with chaos giving an accompanying nod. It looked like Jr was now ready to set forth his plan. But would it really work? With little time for recovery, chaos suddenly rushed forward towards Albedo, ready to meet with the madman in a full frontal assault. But what could chaos be thinking? He's never resorted to brute strength before. Albedo remained in his position, with that same devilish smile on his face, unhindered by chaos' head-on charge. At the last second, chaos suddenly jumped high into the air, right over Albedo! 

He looked up at the boy, who was still suspended in mid-air, and that was all the time Jr needed to fire a charged blast, which landed directly at Albedo's face. Now it all made sense. chaos' uncharacteristic charge was merely a distraction for Jr to catch Albedo off guard, and it paid off. The blast exploded at Albedo's face, a rising layer of smoke and energy surrounding his head, hiding away any possible wounds. But before the dust settled, Ziggy decided to take his turn and rushed toward Albedo. In a mere second, Ziggy reaches his prey, and thrust his arm blade directly into Albedo's chest! It seemed even Jr's last move was just another ploy to distract the villain, with Ziggy's final blow being the real attack. Such a cunning strategy, and it succeeded in it's precision! The smoke cleared, and although Albedo's face contained little damage, his expression had shifted to a surprised look, as he glared down at Ziggy's blade pierced right into his torso. Silence filled the room, as we awaited Albedo's next remark. 

The silence finally broke, but what filled the empty room was not Albedo's final death throes, but an amused cackle. Some words escaped his lips, but once again were inaudible from where I was standing. As he spoke, his hand wrapped around the blade stuck inside him. Slowly, he actually began to pull the blade deeper into himself, his face showing a grin that outlined his irrational satisfaction. Then, in one clean swoop, he tore the blade upward through his shoulder, his blood shooting in every direction! The room filled with our united gasps, but the one that caught my ear was MOMO's small whimper coming from behind. Before any of us could register Albedo's action, his shoulder muscles suddenly started to form back into himself, as if they were being sewn back together. Within seconds, his body completely regenerated, the only drop of blood left being a stain on Ziggy's blade. Jr's strategy had failed, but the boy still looked determined, as his posture remained strong and defensive. It seemed this time, we had no choice but to let Albedo make the next move. 

I wanted to continue giving MOMO comfort, but how could I, when I too was starting to doubt our chances of survival? I couldn't bring myself to turn around, to see her expression, no doubt in fright. Right now, my primary concern was Ziggy, who was still mere inches away from Albedo, and thus the first who must deal with his counterattack. Without a warning comment or snide gesture, Albedo delivered the anticipated blow, a strike from his right arm. The assault appeared as nothing more than a slap, but Ziggy's entire body was thrown across the room as a result. I cringed as his metal body crashed against the smooth floor. Ziggy lay there, unmoving, his grunts of pain the only confirmation that he was still alive.

"Ziggy..!" MOMO's whispered cry came from behind me, her reaction emulating mine. How could such a large and powerful man like Ziggy get tossed around like a rag doll, and by a mere slap from Albedo, no less? Before I could ponder this, Jr and chaos jumped on the offensive, both rushing towards their attacker. chaos picked up his pace, leaving Jr a few feet behind, and soon met Albedo with a barrage of punches. The madman, however, managed to dodge each and every blow that chaos produced. As an attempt to help out, Jr ran across to Albedo's right side, and began firing a double blast of gunfire towards him. Impossibly, Albedo jumped high into the air, evading the bullets and chaos' attacks completely. Gracefully, Albedo landed right behind a surprised chaos. Before he could fully turn around, Albedo immediately dropped to the floor to deliver a swiping kick on chaos' legs. His feet removed from the floor, chaos was momentarily knocked into midair, but that split second is all Albedo needed to deliver a second blow from his hand toward chaos while his body still struggled with gravity. 

The blow brought out a brief but sharp cry of pain from chaos, who was soon thrown across the room even farther than Ziggy. He crashed onto the floor, and passed out instantly. Now both Ziggy and chaos have suffered Albedo's merciless attacks, leaving only Jr and KOS-MOS left. I was ready to shout out to KOS-MOS to switch to the offensive, but this proved unnecessary, as she already began rushing toward Albedo, who's back was turned, no doubt planning to engage Jr next. 

But even KOS-MOS was unable to catch this villain by surprise, as he immediately turned around. Oddly though, rather than directing his fists toward KOS-MOS, Albedo instead punched straight into the ground. Suddenly, an odd, black colored ball of energy emerged from the ground, and then hovered toward KOS-MOS! I tried to shout to her to avoid that strange ball at all costs, but the orb made contact with her body before my pleas even escaped my lips. The orb exploded on impact, a cloud of ink-like smoke covering KOS-MOS' body for a brief moment. I strained my eyes in an attempt to make out any possible injuries, but KOS-MOS appeared completely unharmed, with not a dent seen anywhere on her. My relief soon proved premature, though, as KOS-MOS suddenly kneeled on her hands and legs. Her face showed no signs of pain, but I could tell that she was definitely injured from that last attack, perhaps drained somehow. My suspicions proved accurate, as KOS-MOS began making a few stubborn yet futile attempts to stand up. How serious was her condition? 

I wanted to run to her, to try and heal her. I would rather die than let that monster make her into his plaything, like he did with MOMO. But ultimately, MOMO is the very reason why I couldn't help KOS-MOS. I promised that I would look after her. I had to put my feelings aside, just as Ziggy once said. Jr may have been the only one left standing, but considering his apparent experiences with Albedo, perhaps he could still manage on his own. However, as much as Jr might know about Albedo, the reverse could be true as well. I remembered, at the Song of Nephilim, the pain in Jr's voice, the anger he vocally spewed toward his enemy. Albedo knew exactly which of Jr's buttons to push. Now, these two rivals were facing each other, exchanging piercing glares, and private threats and taunts. Despite Albedo's advantage in size, Jr never appeared taller to me than he did now.

And so Jr drew his gun, and the resulting shot started the battle. I couldn't tell if the bullet made contact or not, but Albedo whirred to the left, unhindered either way. Jr attempted to keep up with him, firing an endless fury of bullets, with Albedo continuously shifting to the left and the right. Surely he couldn't dodge all the bullets? At least Jr was keeping him on the run. But now Albedo decided to stop running, and unexpectedly rushed toward Jr, fists clenched and eyes burning with fire. Jr saw this attack coming, though, and proved this by flipping toward the air, completely evading Albedo's attack. However, instead of landing a safe distance away, he landed right on top of Albedo's shoulders! Jr wrapped his legs around Albedo's neck, and like a caged animal, the monster retaliated by violently writhing his neck about, trying to break free. Realizing how futile this was, Albedo then stretched his hands toward Jr, but it was too late. Jr was given more than enough time to charge up his gun, and delivered a dazzling but deadly shot toward Albedo's face. It was an attack that Jr had used many times before (I believe it was called 'something nortune'), but was it safe for him to unleash such a blast up close? 

As the lightshow dissolved into dust, Jr's figure was knocked backward, hitting the floor hard. Both MOMO and I gasped as Jr lied in the ground, but it only took a few seconds for him to rise back on his feet. The boy stumbled a bit, and grabbed his left shoulder. He clearly took some damage from his own blast, but it looked like he was prepared for this small sacrifice. Was this the result of desperation, or a gung-ho attitude? In either case, the blast definitely hit its target, but had Jr's new strategy succeeded where his previous one failed?

The answer appeared right before me, as Albedo suddenly materialized in front of me, but immediately turned to Jr, who was unaware of the danger lurking behind him. I cried out to him with all my might, praying that my warning reached him before Albedo did. Jr immediately turned around, but it was too late. Albedo had already taken him by surprise with a strong punch to his abdomen, the resulting blow filling the room with a thunderous boom. The look of surprise and pain on Jr's face only complimented the fierce thud, as well as his immediate decent toward the ground, both hands wrapped around his waist. Albedo towered over the injured boy, looking down on him like a hunter toward his wounded prey. What came next was unthinkable; Albedo gave another fierce blow to Jr, this time toward his face. With another accompanying boom, Jr's body was sent flying a good couple of feet away, until he crashed upon the hard surface, his cries of pain echoing throughout. 

"JR!!" His name was called out by MOMO, the shock and concern in her voice ever apparent. As if in response, Jr slowly rose from the ground, but only managed to achieve a kneeling position. Jr lowered his head, and then expelled a dangerous amount of blood from his mouth, forming a puddle on the ground. The sight was unseemly to me, but to Albedo, it was a sign of triumph, as he once again tormented us with his horrible laughter. He then began to mock Jr, perhaps to give him a chance to recuperate. His words were once again inaudible to me, but from the rising anger in Jr's face, Albedo once again proved that he knew just what to say in order to enrage Jr. His anger forming into newfound determination, Jr immediately rose to his feet and threw an array of punches toward the arrogant monster (were his guns lost in the previous assault, or was he trying a new strategy?). 

This did little to intimidate Albedo, however, as he skillfully dodged each and every one of Jr's punches, all with a wicked smile that fueled Jr's anger even more. Jr tried to convert that anger into adrenaline, increasing his number of punches, and even adding a kick or two, but not a single blow successfully connected. No longer amused by Jr's fury, Albedo began to retaliate with his own barrage of punches, each one connecting and injuring Jr further. Three blows to his head, two to his stomach; soon it became too unbearable to count. 

I could hear MOMO softly sobbing behind me. By all accounts, I would've joined her, as I was truly starting to believe that none of us would be able to defeat this creature. How could this happen? After countless battles with the Gnosis, some larger than Second Miltia's tallest buildings, how could we lose to a single human? This man was pure evil, an insane monster that preyed upon the small and helpless, and yet he still displayed a power that can bring all of us down to our knees. Seeing Albedo now, with his hand wrapped around Jr's arm, ready to torture him further, I then recalled the name of the creature Jin once described long ago. The name that I found most fitting for Albedo.

"AAAAAHHH!!!"

A demon.

Jr's arm was cleanly dislocated. The injured boy grabbed his shoulder with his free arm, as he tried desperately to suppress his screams of pain. The demon loomed over him, enjoying every grunt and whimper from his wounded victim. 

"Shion, please, you have to help him!!" MOMO grabbed my left arm, pleading to me. I turned around, surprised by her sudden outburst. Of course I wanted to help him, but what could I do? Also, there would be no one left to protect MOMO. 

"Shion, don't worry about me!" MOMO answered, as if she read my mind. "Please, they need you!"

There wasn't much I could do. Though I could try using my Medica abilities to heal them. In fact, would it have been better with me aiding them from the start? Was it a mistake to stay behind and look after MOMO? Was it a mistake to bring her along in the first place? What should I do? With all these thoughts lingering in my head, I looked hard into MOMO's eyes. Those large, beautiful eyes, full of pain and sorrow, instead of their usual glimmer of kindness and innocence. That look didn't suit her at all. It all became clear to me. I decided that I wouldn't let anyone else endure that same pain and sorrow. I will restore the kindness back in MOMO's eyes, as well as her hope.

"MOMO, listen carefully," I spoke to her, my tone firm and commanding. "As soon as I rush in to attack, I want you to make a run for it. Run as far away as you can, back to the Elsa, if possible." I could see the confusion and protest in her eyes, but I had no time to convince her. "Just go, right now!" Without staying around for her response, I immediately turned around, ready to finally take an active role in this battle…

….But without even moving an inch, or with my MWS barely materialized on my hand, there he stood, right in front of me. Was I so wrapped up with MOMO that I hadn't even noticed him creeping up behind me? Albedo cast a shadow above me, covering me in complete darkness. His face was mere inches apart from mine, his inhumanly cold, icy breath sending shivers down my neck. His eyes, bleeding in a purple-like hue, cast a piercing gaze on me that felt hypnotic. Slowly, his right hand began to move, slithering toward my face, stopping just before contact, as if to examine my demeanor. Whatever horrified expression I must've been giving, Albedo looked perfectly bemused by it. He then moved his hand further, lightly touching my left cheek. 

Time stood still for me. I forgot where I was, what was going on around me, and even for a moment, who I was. Despite the unusual gentleness of his touch, His hand burned like acid through my face, his sharp nails lightly pricking my skin. My entire body was stiff with fright. My eyes felt soaked, but I couldn't shed any tears. My stomach twisted into knots, but I couldn't vomit. My legs shook, but my knees couldn't buckle. Is this what it felt like, to have death cast its look on you?

Is this how MOMO felt, when she was at Albedo's mercy?

Thinking about her provided the motivation I needed. I could feel my anger rising, the grip on my weapon tightening, as I imagined how that poor girl must have felt. This man wasn't a demon, he was a coward. And I won't be intimidated. I will fight back!

But then, as if sensing my resilience, he pulled his hand from my face, and replaced his grotesque smirk with an expression that has witnessed something grotesque instead. Looking as if I appeared offensive to him, Albedo raised his hand again, though with much more malicious intent found in his tightened grip. As he prepared to strike me, one clearly audible word escaped his lips.

"Disgusting."

Before I could contemplate the meaning of his comment, or prepare my defense, a large blast suddenly appeared behind Albedo, exploding upon impact. Slowly peeking to the side, I could see chaos and Ziggy, both recovered from their last assaults, and moving toward Albedo with great speed. I felt a small sense of relief that I was no longer alone in this fight, but that quickly faded away as I looked towards Albedo's face, which had been focused on me the entire time. Whatever I did to sicken him seemed to have worn off, because he had reverted back to his twisted expression of glee. Did that last attack actually fill him with excitement rather than pain?

I could hear Ziggy and chaos' footsteps reaching closer, but Albedo's gaze had been set to mine the whole time, still grinning. Did he not consider them a threat, or was he too preoccupied with me?  Just as my friends had gotten close enough to attack Albedo, he suddenly leaped straight up! The three of us looked up, as he soared high into the air, much higher than chaos reached previously. Before nearly escaping our line of sight, he suddenly stopped, just a few feet from reaching the ceiling. Although he was too far away to make out, I could feel his gaze peering down on us. Immediately, a large blaze of fire surrounded Albedo, quickly expanding in every direction, almost forming a pattern. It seemed to resemble…a bird. Even though it was created by Albedo, I couldn't help but admire the beauty of this enchanting 'fire bird'. My mind snapped back to reality by Ziggy's sudden warning. As if on cue, the pattern of fire suddenly rained itself down toward us! 

The three of us frantically ran in separate directions, but I could already sense that we wouldn't evade the inferno in time. I felt the strong heat pressing into my back, and I could feel my entire body beginning to sweat. As I braced myself for impact, my eyes violently dashed around the room, the only visible objects being KOS-MOS, who was still on her knees, and MOMO, who was looking directly at me, her expression full of absolute shock.

Please, lord, no matter what happens to me, please find it in your mercy to let MOMO and KOS-MOS escape unharmed. Kevin, if you're there, please watch over both of them for me. Don't worry about me, because I would only be too happy to be with you again. Until then…KOS-MOS…please…..

**To be continued…**


	2. Shion's Chapter Part 2

Darkness…

I found myself surrounded in darkness, lying facedown on an unseen floor, with barely any visible light in sight, or any clear sounds for me to hear.

I felt so tired, like I'd been subjected to a deep sleep. Or maybe…

No…. my body was hurting too much for me to be dead. I must still be alive…

Still alive? 

That's right…. I remembered.

I was in Proto Merkabah, with Jr and the others, and we were battling Albedo. I remembered watching him cast some sort of Ether spell that resembled a fire bird, but that was it. Did that last attack knock me out? Could this mean that I was still in Proto Merkabah?

I tried to move, but the injuries inflicted upon my body became apparent, as I felt searing burn marks all over me, along with a numbness surrounding my legs that render them functionless for now. But despite all that, my injuries didn't appear to be as bad as I imagined, considering the force of that last attack. Could it be that I managed to avoid enough of the blast to survive?

In any event, my eyesight was starting to return, as small bits of light started to form around me, slowly but surely appearing as blurred shapes. Within seconds, the shapes became clear enough for me to clarify. The first image within my line of sight was Proto Merkabah's reactor, still giving off a reverberating hum, indicating that, thankfully, it has not been drained of it's energy, so the cannons have not yet fired on Second Miltia yet. Turning my head slowly to the right, I could see Ziggy and Jr, both kneeling on the floor, yet fully conscious. Ziggy had one knee and both arms lying on the ground, with some minor burns shown around his chest area. Jr looked to be in much worse shape, with his free arm supporting his broken one, and his face full of bruises and cuts. But still, it's very assuring to know that they've survived. But I still had to account for chaos, KOS-MOS, and MOMO. 

But before I decided to look around for them, I found myself more concerned with the expressions on Jr and Ziggy's faces. Both of them were looking toward something with shock and anger outlining their expressions. Jr's eyes were burning with rage, and he was frantically shouting, yet my hearing hadn't fully returned, leaving his ranting as garbled shouts. Ziggy, though still looking as calm and collected as usual had a certain uneasiness in his eyes, almost resembling despair.

I turned my head slowly to the left, to the source of their visual torment. I winced a little, as I slowly slid my injured body about a half circle to the side. I tilted my head up slowly, and the first visible object in my line of sight was a pair of feet clad in black-laced boots. Raising my head a bit higher, I traced the boots to a figure clad in a black colored bodysuit, complimented with white sleeves and a cape. It was Albedo. Looking even further up, I was expecting to see his deadly gaze peering down on me, mocking me, like before. But instead, his eyes were focused elsewhere, looking straight ahead. Despite the increasing pain in my body, I decided to move my head in the direction that Albedo was looking at. It was then that I noticed that his left arm was stretched straight into the air, just a couple of inches above his head. I also noticed that he was holding something in his hand, but my vision was still partially blurry, so I couldn't make out what he was holding. Closing my eyes, I pressed my eyelids as tightly as possible, in an attempt to shake off the dizziness still looming in my head. I opened my eyes again, and my vision became much clearer now. The object Albedo was holding was…. a person.

The figure was small, much smaller than he was, and was wearing a black outfit, stopping just below the waist, leaving the person's legs bare, save for knee-high socks and a small pair of shoes.

"No…" the word barely escaped my lips, too small to count as a whisper. I couldn't accept what I was seeing. I refused to accept it. "No…!" But it was true. My denial became shock, and my shock immediately shifted into fear. 

"MOMO!!" The name burst through my lungs, escaping from my lips, along with my denial. The person in Albedo's grasp was unmistakably MOMO. His fingers were wrapped around her strands of hair, and were the only things keeping her from falling. Her arms hung limply in the air, lifeless. Below her feet was her battle scepter, discarded on the ground like a piece of trash. 

And her face…her face was covered in bruises. Her young eyes were closed, perhaps because she was unconscious. Her rosy cheeks were adorned with bruises and cuts, the most serious being a small trace of blood dripping from her mouth, and a mid sized wound protruding from her forehead.

I have never felt so much anger toward someone before. My insides were burning with greater intensity than Albedo's last attack. My eyes were becoming moist, and filling with tears. My teeth were grinding against each other, and my fingers were so tightly clenched, I could feel my fingernails tearing through my skin. 

How could he do such a thing? How could he continue to torment this poor child? She has done nothing wrong! And how could I have allowed him to do this?

Suddenly, I wondered...where was my anger focused on? Albedo, for his psychotic mannerisms, or myself, for not being able to protect MOMO, yet again? Without bothering to contemplate this further, I suddenly took notice of Albedo's free hand, which was hovering in the air, slithering around like a snake. His entire right arm was emanating a milky colored glow, with waves of energy pulsing from the tips of his fingers. It was an eerie display, but it also seemed familiar to me. In a matter of seconds, I recalled where I have seen this. It was at the Song of Nephilim, when he-

…No, surely he wouldn't! Didn't he already retrieve the Y data hidden within MOMO's body? What reason could he have to do this to her again? Was he so twisted that he would intrude on her subconscious again, while in front of us?

"Stop it! Please stop, Albedo! You don't need her anymore, I surrender!" The pleading came from Jr, who despite all the anger he felt, still tried to reason with his sworn enemy, in a desperate attempt to sway Albedo's attention away from MOMO. "You've won! I'm at your mercy!"

The monster turned his head, peering down into Jr's nearly broken form. He stared at the boy, unsmiling. After what seemed like an eternity scanning Jr's beseeching eyes, another inhuman smile appeared from Albedo's face.

"Oh, yes, you certainly are." Albedo responded, sounding very content by Jr's pleading. "It really pleases me to hear you say that, Rubedo, it truly does." He then turned his head to face MOMO again, who was still unconscious. "But…it's rare for me to get a chance like this with ma pêche. I just can't pass up the opportunity." As he spoke, his shoulders started to shift rapidly, and a small chuckle began to build up around him. "Too bad, but you should have begged harder! That proves that you still need to be punished, and since you're too pathetic to stand up and receive it, this poor girl's going to have to take your place!!"

His right hand started to shift closer to MOMO's unmoving body, stopping just a few inches from making contact with her abdomen. His arm then began to slink again from side to side, like a hungry predator waiting to consume its prey.

"What will you do now, Rubedo?" Albedo mocked, his face still focused on MOMO. "With this much power unleashed, her mind will belong to me forever, and you will never be able to restore it." He stopped to build up his laughter once again, his breath becoming more erratic, and his head violently twitching. "Of course, that's only if she even survives afterward! Perhaps you should pray that she does die, if only to serve as a release from my enslavement!" 

The entire room echoed with Albedo's insane laughter. The mind numbing laughter etched itself into my brain, sapping away my thoughts, driving me mad, and further fueling my hatred toward this monstrosity.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Just stop it!! Leave her alone, damn you! You horrible man, you.." I briefly paused, frantically searching for the right word to brand Albedo with. Instantly, I recalled the ideal title for this madman.

"You demon!!"

The laughter then came to a sudden stop. Albedo's body regained some composure, and his head turned slowly around. His eyes then locked into mine, but despite his dead silence, his ever-sickening grin remained.

"Demon, you say?" Albedo responded. He then turned his head slightly away, staring off across the room. After a brief pause, he returned his sights to me, chuckling slightly, as if he just came to a realization.

"Not necessity, not desire. No, the love of power is the demon of men." Albedo answered, his tone straightforward and clear, almost as if he were reciting a quote. "Let them have everything. Health, food, a place to live, entertainment." His entire body began to twitch again, and small chuckled sounds began pumping out of his mouth like violent coughs. "They are, and remain, unhappy and low spirited," he continued in between cackled breaths. "For the demon waits and waits, and will be satisfied!!"

Once again Albedo tormented us with his indescribable laughter, only now it appeared like he was truly losing control, as the laughing came at us even louder, and the lunatic started to shake about wildly and violently, looking like he might drop MOMO during his mental breakdown. 

I tried to stand with all my might, trying to block out the pain coursing through my legs, trying desperately to stop Albedo. My legs began to vibrate, and my back began to go numb, but I refused to give up. I pushed myself up as hard as I could, grinding my teeth and holding back my screams of anguish. But my arms gave out as well, and I soon dropped back into the ground, the hard floor bruising my chin.

I broke into tears, cursing myself for my mortality, and for letting MOMO down. I closed my eyes tight, dreading the inevitable, yet praying, even now, for a miracle to occur. 

I heard them; the moaning, struggling sounds of someone forced against their will, enduring great pain. At first, I wept softly, eyes still shut, imagining the suffering that poor girl must be going through. But then, my sadness soon faded, and turned into confusion. Yes, there were sounds of a person groaning in pain, but they sounded nothing like MOMO's voice…

They sounded more like Albedo's…

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked upwards once again. I saw MOMO, who was still hanging lifelessly from Albedo's grasp. I turned to look at the monster himself, but this time his devilish smile was replaced with an uncomfortable expression, his eyes looking like they were going to pop out of their sockets, and his mouth clenched tight with anger. On further inspection, I discovered the source of Albedo's sudden discomfort. There was an arm wrapped around his throat! The arm was wrapped firmly around his neck, with the unseen attacker's elbow clearly visible under Albedo's chin. Before I could make out who's arm might match the one strangling Albedo, I then noticed another arm wrapped around his right hand, pulled a safe distance away from MOMO, and no longer emitting the bizarre glow. Just like before with Jr, Albedo started to twist and turn like an animal, desperately trying to shake off the two arms chaining him from his target. During his struggle, the previously unseen attacker's face finally appears, right behind Albedo's right shoulder.

Ever since I began my journey, way back when the Woglinde was attacked by Gnosis, I have bared witness to many shocking discoveries and events. Even so, one would think that I would have gotten used to the occasional surprise by now. But even after everything I've been through, I still found myself stunned with disbelief, no matter how many times she managed to surprise me.

"KOS-MOS!!" 

 Yes, it was definitely KOS-MOS who was keeping Albedo pinned down. No matter how much the monster struggled, Albedo could not break free from KOS-MOS' bounds. As I watched KOS-MOS' face, unflustered by Albedo's wild struggle, I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy as I looked into her large, artificial eyes. I've studied KOS-MOS' face many times before, always hoping to see any sign of emotion, no matter how small or insignificant. Now, in this situation, I couldn't help but feel; despite my weariness and astonishment, that for the first time ever, hidden deep within KOS-MOS' deep red eyes, lied a twinge of light within them, very closely resembling emotion. Was it determination? Anger? Fear? Was it even there at all? Was it MOMO that brought along this spark of humanity in KOS-MOS, just as she once caused her to feel empathy?

Judging from the increasing garbled noises coming from Albedo, it seemed that KOS-MOS was tightening her hold around him. She then started bending Albedo's right arm even further, causing his elbow joints to give out sounds of overpressure. A split second later, a stomach-turning crack signaled the breaking of Albedo's arm. Rather than expressing his pain like Jr, however, the monster simply let out a groan that resembled annoyance instead.

And yet, despite the ineffectiveness of that attack, it now appeared that KOS-MOS' real intention was to force Albedo to lose his grip on MOMO, as his fingers suddenly lost their hold on the injured Realien's hair, causing her body to drop to the ground! Before I could react, KOS-MOS suddenly shifted all her weight backward, and effortlessly tossed Albedo right over her shoulder! The madman flew helplessly in the air, offering a sense of poetic justice. Yet upon reaching the surface, Albedo's body suddenly flipped around, guiding his feet to the ground. He immediately landed on the floor like a cat, his back facing all of us. Without turning, Albedo began to repair his broken arm, as the joints began to twist and turn back into their original position. 

I decided to take this brief moment to try and reach MOMO, who was lying face down on the ground, still unconscious. I tried to move my right leg first, but a sudden jolt of pain punished me for my premature attempt. It seems that I still haven't recovered from the last attack, but I had to try and reach MOMO! I only had mere seconds before Albedo went on the move again…

But it turned out that I had less time than that, because a sudden roar filled the room, and the moment I lifted my head up, I could see the demon zooming at an incredible speed, right toward us. But KOS-MOS was standing a couple of feet away, arms reaching out, as if ready to catch Albedo like a speeding bullet. Just before the two forces were about to make impact, I closed my eyes, unable to watch the potentially violent collision. The resulting sound was an incredibly large crash, far louder than I had imagined. Unable to contain my fears any longer, I opened my eyes, and almost screamed in shock, as the two grappling fighters were just mere inches away from MOMO's body, with KOS-MOS' boots close enough to crush the fallen girl's head. 

KOS-MOS and Albedo's hands were clasped together, both trying to push each other back, like a tug of war game. But despite the force Albedo was applying to KOS-MOS, she managed to stand her ground, not moving a single inch backward. However, her footing constantly moved about, coming dangerously close to stepping on MOMO. Almost sensing my concern, KOS-MOS turned her head slightly, and looked right at me. As my eyes came into contact with hers, a sudden rush of uneasiness filled my body. 

As I lied here on the gap between life and death, and in an injured state, I could swear that for the first time ever, I could see a shift in KOS-MOS' eyes, a small but genuine reflection of light gleaming from her artificial lenses that almost resembled…warmth. Emotion. And despite my surprise in witnessing this tiny miracle, I immediately knew what she was trying to tell me. That I had to reach MOMO and move her away from the line of battle, because KOS-MOS was using all of her strength just to keep Albedo at bay.

And so I attempted to move again, trying with all my might to ignore the searing pain coursing through my legs. I didn't care if I only made my injuries worse. This was my only chance! Both MOMO's and KOS-MOS' lives were on the line! This was no time to give in to my human limitations! I had to think outside the boundaries of flesh and blood, just as she would!

"I can't…damn it, I can't!!" I shared my frustration with the world around me. I wondered how everyone must think of me now, seeing me as a wounded, crying wreck, who couldn't even save one Realien girl. Just how I couldn't save anyone onboard the Woglinde. Just how I couldn't save my mom and dad…or Kevin.

But just as I lay drenched in a puddle of hopelessness, a savior named chaos appeared from nowhere, and swiftly retrieved MOMO from the ground, racing toward my side.

As chaos gently lowered the wounded child in front of me, KOS-MOS confirmed her safety, and immediately released her hands from Albedo's. Before the villain could register her sudden change in battle tactics, KOS-MOS delivered a prompt kick to his face, with a roaring thud following her attack. Albedo turned his head away, showing signs of injury for the first time, but immediately brought his fists up for a counterattack.

"Shion...!" Before I could witness Albedo's counterassault on my prized creation, chaos snapped me back to reality. I had to focus on MOMO for now. chaos had already positioned her as comfortable as possible, face up and arms folded across her stomach. She almost appeared like she was sleeping, but the blood and cuts across her face outlined the harsh truth of her situation. Without further hesitation, I clasped my hands together and began to cast my strongest healing Ether. Waves of tranquil blue energy flowed from my hands and surrounded MOMO's body, making her appear even more restful. I could already see some of the minor scrapes sewing back into her skin, so I decided to glance at the ensuing conflict between KOS-MOS and Albedo.

The sudden spectacle playing before me nearly caused me to lose my Ether concentration. Words or logic couldn't begin to describe the astonishing clash of energy occurring between the two forces. Darting across one side of the room was a bluish streak of energy that could be KOS-MOS, while a whitish, yet darker feeling blur spun across the other side, undoubtedly Albedo. In brief periodic bursts, the two forces would collide into each other, and I could momentarily catch a shot of both of them, each one fixed on a single position. In one glimpse, KOS-MOS was shown driving an elbow into Albedo's forehead. In another shot, Albedo could be seen delivering a head butt to KOS-MOS. In most of the bursts, both fighters' limbs connected together, thus canceling each other out. With each collision, a deep reverberating thud echoed across the room, even causing small tremors, which would send shockwaves toward my spine. 

I have never seen KOS-MOS unleash so much power, not even during her battles with the gnosis. And Albedo was clearly toying with the rest of us before. Even now, a horrible grin laid plastered across his face, no matter how much punishment KOS-MOS was giving him. But something was different about his eyes. His eyes didn't share the same arrogance as his smile. They showed signs of frustration, struggle…perhaps even fear. If none of our attacks proved successful before, I remained confident that KOS-MOS was definitely causing discomfort to the monster now.

Feeling that enough time had passed, I ceased my Ether casting on MOMO, feeling even more tired than before. Upon close examination, I felt a sense of relief when I discovered that all of her wounds had vanished. But that relief soon faded into concern when I noticed that MOMO had not opened her eyes, or even moved an inch. There was no sign of life in her.

I tried to repress my panic, and slowly moved my hands around her shoulders, softly stirring her body, praying that she only needed to regain consciousness. "MOMO." I called out softly, as if trying to wake her from a deep slumber. "MOMO..." I called out again, a little louder, though not nearly as loud as the screaming traveling inside my head. 

Slowly, she stirred, letting out a small groan. Absolute relief filled my body, but I tried to hold back my joy. Slowly, I lifted her head up, just a few inches from the ground. Her eyes began shuddering, but remained closed. Afterward, trails of tears began to escape from her closed lids, and small bursts of sniffling followed from her mouth. Sniffling a bit myself, I brought MOMO's face close to my chest, and wrapped my arms around her back, holding her in a loving embrace. I could feel her tears flowing down my neck, and I tried my best not to cry along with her. 

"I'll go and help the others. Stay with her." chaos quickly uttered, then departed.

"Mommy…" a single word passed through the weeping girl's lips, small yet clearly audible. My eyes opened in surprise, and soon excreted the sadness I was trying to keep hidden. I pressed my face against MOMO's cheek, brushing her ruffled hair slightly with my right hand. It was strange, really. I never found myself real fond of kids. I always thought they would be a handful to raise, full of too much energy, most of it used for temper tantrums and overall spoiled behavior. But MOMO didn't share any of those negative traits. She was without a doubt the kindest, most gentle person I have ever met. I sometimes wondered if her unselfish behavior only further outlined her artificiality? 

No, I had no right to be so hypocritical, considering my previous attempts in creating a flawless, faux child. Regardless of her past and race, MOMO had become one of the most important people in my life, like the little sister I never had, and I would gladly take in all of her pain and hardship, if it would guarantee her a happy life. The life I couldn't have as a child.

"I'm here MOMO..." I spoke to her gently, "I'll always be here for you." Her sobbing soon quieted down, and her tears began to cease as well. 

Ziggy appeared to my right, casting a large shadow over both of us. "Is she alright?" He asked, with a hint of general human concern in his voice. I turned my neck, briefly examining him. Aside from a few chest wounds that would have proven serious to a normal human, Ziggy seemed to be in better shape than the rest of us.

"She'll be alright." I assured him. "I managed to heal all her wounds."

Ziggy stood there silently, giving off a rather unsatisfied expression. "Why is she crying?"

"She's scared, Ziggy." I responded, slightly annoyed by his insensitive question.

Before he could respond, a huge explosion filled the room, catching all of us by surprise. Hastily, I threw my arms around MOMO's face, shielding her as much as I could from the blast. Around the same time, Ziggy threw himself on top of me, in order to shield both of us. Large amounts of dust, wind, and debris tore through us like a typhoon, and the deafening rumble rang through our ears like a siren. After a few seconds passed, Ziggy slowly rose, confirming that the blast had stopped. I soon followed by getting up to a kneeling position, with MOMO still wrapped around my arms. Gently lifting her face from my grasp, I observed her for a moment. Thankfully, she didn't appear hurt by the blast, but her eyes still remained shut.

A startling scream now filled the room. The yell sounded almost as loud as the previous blast, but was far more terrifying. It was a loud, piercing shout of absolute pain. At first, I shuddered, immediately thinking of KOS-MOS, but the source of the howling seemed noticeably male. Slowly, I turned my eyes to the center of the room.

There stood Albedo, screaming in agony, and with his entire body covered with injuries. His right hand was stretched out above him, severed down to the tip of his elbow. Several holes were found across his entire body, with smoke escaping through each opening. He literally looked like a broken doll. Any other living being, human or Realien, would not have survived with such massive wounds. But to a demon like Albedo, they became his first taste of agony, atonement for his evil longevity. I can't say that I felt sorry for him. In fact, I almost felt glad that he was finally experiencing the suffering that he has caused others. Though I wondered if my joy came from vengeance, or relief, knowing that he was capable of experiencing pain after all…

Standing a couple of feet from him was KOS-MOS, who hardly had a scratch on her! How did she manage to injure him so deeply? Could KOS-MOS be even more powerful than Albedo? The howling continued as KOS-MOS stared mercilessly at the madman, but the screams suddenly began to change in their tone, forming into a new kind of sound, one that almost sounded…euphoric.

Without waiting for his body to completely heal, Albedo immediately delivered a swipe at KOS-MOS with his half-restored arm, taking the android by complete surprise. KOS-MOS nearly lost her balance from the blow, but managed to keep her footing. But Albedo met her with yet another blow, and soon a barrage of attacks rained upon KOS-MOS, giving her little time to react. It was as if that last malicious attack actually sparked Albedo's fury, and now he intended to finish KOS-MOS without delay!

Sensing my sudden apprehension, Ziggy looked to me. "I'll go help her. Stay here." He left before I could object.

"I'm…I'm going too…!" said a faint voice. Looking to my left, I could see Jr, who was standing…no, more like staggering, on his feet. His entire body was laced with serious wounds, and his torn shirt was soaking up most of the blood dripping from his face and chest. Before I could get a better look at him, he already started to limp toward the center of the room, with his free arm supporting his broken one.

"Jr, wait!" I shouted in concern. "You need to be treated first!" Indeed, it was obvious to anyone that Jr had suffered the most injuries from Albedo. He was in no shape to continue fighting.

Without turning, Jr let out a reply. "I'm fine. I can…still fight." Considering how much he was struggling just to speak, Jr only further proved the seriousness of his wounds to us. Suddenly, he let out a gasp, and slowly sank to the floor. Before I could even register the thought of running over to help him, chaos had beaten me to it, catching Jr just before he hit the floor. The two of them engaged in a brief conversation, which lead to Jr giving a nod to chaos' quiet plea. Slowly moving Jr to the floor, chaos began his Ether treatment to the injured boy. It was fortunate that his pride didn't cause him to refuse chaos' help, since it nearly caused him to get killed…

Looking back at the battle, my heart began racing again, as the situation was not improving for KOS-MOS. Albedo was attacking the android with much greater intensity, and KOS-MOS was barely even avoiding the attacks. Albedo's body had also completely restored, and his face once again returned to a hideous display of enjoyment. The situation was beginning to shift into hopelessness once again. I wondered if we ever stood a chance to begin with?

Just as it looked like KOS-MOS could no longer defend herself, Ziggy suddenly appeared and delivered a surprise kick to the back of Albedo's head. The force of the metal foot caused Albedo's neck to shatter upon impact. The sight of his head bobbing around like a yo-yo nearly caused me to vomit in disgust. It was a good thing that MOMO's eyes were still closed. Despite the gruesome display, I managed to take advantage of this opportunity, and quickly called out to KOS-MOS. Hearing my command, she rushed over to meet with us. After taking a few seconds to observe Albedo a little more, Ziggy soon followed.

Albedo's head still remained lopsided, but he still kept his gaze on all of us, watching us from upside down. Despite the sheer horror of watching Albedo like this, I couldn't help but notice the anger in his eyes. Perhaps we've all become a greater challenge than he imagined? I also noticed that was taking longer than usual for him to regenerate. Perhaps he could no longer heal himself in rapid succession? Maybe he was actually getting weaker from our attacks. 

The head finally returned to its original position, and the demon began to walk toward our direction. All of us were gathered together, just as we were when we first arrived here. Ziggy was standing right in front of me, while KOS-MOS and chaos were both behind me. MOMO was still lying weakly in my arms, which I tightened around her as the monster drew closer to us. He'd have to kill me this time if he wanted to lay another hand on her.

But it seemed that I wasn't the only one with these feelings. Jr, despite still showing signs of fatigue, started walking ahead of us, meeting Albedo about halfway through. They both stopped and looked intently at each other, just as they did in the beginning of this battle. Although Jr seemed far more exhausted, breathing heavily and hunching over, there was something in Albedo's look that told me that he was starting to feel the fatigue of this battle as well. His eyes, though still wicked, did not possess the same fire that he showed before. And though he still carried a putrid grin, it didn't appear to outline the excitement and twisted enjoyment he showed during our agony. He looked like the fight was taken out of him. If he really was as weak as I theorized, perhaps we could put a little more effort to finish him off once and for all. Though I wouldn't dare make that suggestion, as I could only guess how the rest of us must be feeling now. 

MOMO was definitely unfit to fight, though I wouldn't allow it even if she was. Ziggy seemed to be in the best shape, though he might hold back in order to protect MOMO. I couldn't tell how much damage KOS-MOS sustained during her solo match against Albedo, and Jr would only end up sacrificing himself at this point. Myself? Surprisingly, the pain in my legs seems to have vanished, along with my tiredness. How did I recover so fully? Perhaps it was chaos. I did recall chaos standing above me as I was healing MOMO. Maybe he used his lesser healing Ether to cure me…

Come to think of it, I don't think I've noticed a single scratch on chaos' body. Considering the direct blow from Albedo, as well as being right in the middle of that fire bird attack, he should have at least a couple of wounds. Of course I was glad that he was all right, yet I couldn't help but wonder how he was so intact, considering that his Ether healing was less as powerful as mine, or even MOMO's. And he certainly wasn't a Realien, or a cyborg like Ziggy, or even a URTV like Jr (even though I didn't entirely know what a URTV was). He was just a boy.

Wasn't he?

"Answer me! Why are you doing this?!" demanded Jr, who was struggling just to speak. "There's absolutely nothing you can hope to gain out of this." If Jr was trying to reason with this monster now, then I guess he too had lost the will to continue fighting.

"Au contraire." Albedo responded softly, closing his eyes as he spoke. "I…am doing all this…for your sake, Rubedo."

"For…my sake…?" Jr asked, no clearer in Albedo's nonsense than I was.

"Have you forgotten, Rubedo?" He continued. "That fateful day, fourteen years ago…have you forgotten what you did to us?!

This message seemed to have sparked surprise in Jr, as his whole body started to tremble. Fourteen years ago? The Miltian Conflict?

"It's all because of you…because you closed yourself off from us, our mental link was broken, and one after another, we succumbed to the power of the Song. Left behind in that horror, did we have any choice but to submit to it?" Albedo's voice grew in anger as he continued speaking. Whatever he was referring to, it was causing him just as much emotional torment as Jr was feeling. "Remember what happened…and repent for your sins!"

Jr's trembling grew even more frantic, looking to be in far worse shape than before. To think that mere words could cause more damage than physical attacks…"It's true…I mean…" he stuttered.

Albedo's twisted laughter suddenly broke the momentary silence. "So you finally admit to it, you coward!"

"All right, damn it!" Jr snapped. "I couldn't control my fear!"

"Jr…?" The name escaped my lips, as my concern for his sanity grew. Was there actually some truth to Albedo's claims? Regardless, Jr mustn't let Albedo overcome him in this battle of wits. 

"Yes!" Albedo exclaimed. "And therefore, you must atone for your sins, atone for your life! I am the executor for all those who were destroyed! Although…I am actually grateful to you, Rubedo." The madman continued, his tone returning to its usual sneering quality. "Thanks to you, I alone was able to find the way…the way to a whole new world." He began to take a few steps backward.

"What do you mean, a whole new world?" Jr responded, anger growing in his voice.

"That's all that I seek…" Albedo immediately retorted, further amused by Jr's bewilderment. "It's quite simple. Don't you think?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Jr shouted back, his patience wearing thin.

Instead of responding, Albedo unexpectedly leaped straight into the air, flying backwards, and toward the reactor. Flipping several times in mid air, he smoothly landed on top of the pulsing machine, the very same spot were he first revealed himself. He then cocked his head back and briefly engaged in more of his senseless laughter.

"At first I wasn't sure if I should believe…" the demon continued. "But then I experienced something a moment ago that confirmed it…" His eyes began moving around us, stopping suddenly. What was he looking at? "And this ought to verify that experience for me." More of his maniacal laughing seeped through. "Entertain me, if you will!"

In another unexpected move, the ground began to shake rapidly, and warning lights started to flash across the room. As everyone began to look around in confusion, I slowly helped MOMO stand on her feet along with myself. Both of us looked to the center of disturbance, the reactor itself. The safety latches surrounding the mechanism began to release violently, one by one. Power grids began to flash a crimson red, and electrical energy scattered around the reactor. Then, in another surprising turn, the reactor itself began to open. The protective layers surrounding the core slowly opened, a huge gust of secluded air bursting out, passing right through us. I kept a free arm around MOMO's shoulder as a precaution. After the wind died down, I could see the core of the reactor, the very 'heart' of Proto Merkabah, hovering before me. Why would Albedo allow us a glimpse of the core, risking his plans to destroy Second Miltia? Upon further inspection, the reason for Albedo's action became shockingly apparent.

Surrounding the core was a huge monstrosity, misshapen in form and massive in size. There was no mistake in identifying this creature before us; it was a Gnosis, and it was like none I have ever encountered before. This type of gnosis was an abomination in design, even when compared to the other hideous versions of it's kind. This one seemed more of a mutation, with its large, bloated girth, it's lack of distinguishable limbs, and a gigantic maw that most certainly was its mouth. But what was truly disturbing about this horror that Albedo unleashed was the object contained inside the creature itself; the core of Proto Merkabah. 

"Damn…" spouted Jr. "You fused the Gnosis…with the reactor…?!"

As I feared, the 'heart' of Proto Merkabah had now become the 'heart' of the Gnosis itself. By twisted innovation, Albedo had made our target of destruction a living weapon, designed to destroy us instead.

"You must first destroy this in order to stop Proto Merkabah." Albedo shouted, determined to torment us further, even as his creation moved to life. "You do realize that…Oh, almost forgot the time!" He said hastily, as if running short on time. "Hmmm, not much left nooow…" He continued regardless, cooing like a deranged child. "I'd say five minutes, at best. I wonder how far you'll get in your current condition?"

The villain engaged in his devilish laughter yet again, even after he had admitted that time was running short. I briefly turned to look at Jr, who was clearly at Albedo's mercy once again. I didn't dare imagine the despair he must have been feeling right now, to once again fall under this monster's trap.

"He's so cruel…" MOMO whispered softly, an obvious hint of sadness found in her frail voice. "He's tormenting Jr just for fun…" I lightly tightened my grip around her shoulder, in a feeble attempt to consol her. How horrible that these two children must endure the most suffering out of all of us, all because of this madman.

"Farewell." Albedo mocked. "I'm sure we'll meet again, if you survive…" He paused for a split second, his face shifting to a heated gaze, noticeable even from this distance. 

"Rubedo, my other half." With a flap of his cape, Albedo disappeared into the shadows.

"Albedo!!" Jr exclaimed in absolute anger. Without a moment's hesitation, he began to run towards Albedo's direction. Even after all the anguish he suffered at his hands, Jr knew that letting Albedo escape with the opportunity to return another day would be far more agonizing. But at this point, it was hopeless, since we now had a new threat to worry about.

"Jr, look out!" MOMO yelled, in her loudest tone since she arrived here. Hearing her warning, Jr stopped in his tracks and looked above the form of his surprise attacker. The large Gnosis emitted an equally large wave of energy in Jr's direction. But fortunately, Jr had cast his own barrier, far smaller in comparison, but effective in protecting him nonetheless. 

The Gnosis ceased its attack on Jr, and started to take action. All the remaining restraints on the reactor and the creature separated, and the alien began to arch itself upward, revealing it's impressive stature to all of us. Fully upright, the Gnosis instantly towered over all of us, two lumbering limbs swaying from side to side, and the core of the former reactor occasionally visible as the creature's mouth hung open.

"Damn it…" Jr hissed. "We have to destroy this thing, first."

"Shion." MOMO quietly called to me. I looked down on her in response. "Let me help you. I can still fight."

I looked at her large eyes, perplexed. "Are you sure, MOMO?" 

"Yes." The young girl nodded. "I'm all right. I'm not scared." A smile suddenly formed across her tiny face. "After all, you'll always be there for me, right?"

A smile formed across my face as well, and my eyes became a little misty. Despite having to endure Albedo's wrath a second time, my words have managed to keep hope alive in MOMO's heart. I could see the glimmer in her eyes restored to their former sparkle. I wrapped both arms around her shoulders, tenderly caressing her.

"Be careful, everyone!" chaos shouted. "That's no longer just a machine!"

It was strange to feel this content, despite the visible hopelessness of our situation. Most of us had yet to recover from Albedo's assault, and now we had to do battle with the largest Gnosis yet, all within five minutes. And yet, I didn't feel nearly as worried as I did when fighting that demon. Ironic that a single man could instill more fear than a colossal alien. But now I remained convinced that we will prove victorious. And I knew who to thank for my renewed confidence. She just didn't know it.

"All right!" I shouted. "Let's do it, KOS-MOS!"

**Shion's Chapter: The End**

**Author's Note:  **Let me apologize greatly for the delay between chapters. I was away from vacation for a week, and I had to cope with a cold for an additional week. I don't want those who have read the first chapter to think that I will leave this story unfinished, or that I refuse to put any more effort into it. I guarantee you that I will finish all the POVs of each character.

But also know that I pride myself in making sure that each chapter does not reach submission unless I have made absolutely sure that it has received all the polish and perfection that I can muster. I refuse to turn in any rush jobs. I want my work to be noted for it's excellent quality and writing. I want it to be regarded for years as one of the best, if not THE best, Xenosaga fan fictions ever written. 

So I won't make any promises on the scheduling between chapters, except that the delay between this one and the next won't be nearly as long. I have some great ideas mapped in my head, and I feel that my writing and quality will only improve by the next chapter, since it will be dealing with a personal favorite, as well as someone who is much easier to interpret. I hope you all continue reading my work, and I humbly accept any reviews you wish to contribute, both positive and negative. I hope I have accurately portrayed and perhaps enhanced your vision of Xenosaga, and the wonderful characters contained within.


	3. MOMO's Chapter Part 1

Proto Merkabah.

A place of outdated technology and buried secrets.

Daddy's place.

The remnants of a lost dream, and a forgotten past.

My past.

What was the purpose of its creation? What was the purpose of my creation?

If Daddy meant for this place to be a monolith of peace, then why did he attach such dangerous weapons into it? 

If Daddy meant for me to become his replacement daughter, then why did he leave me all alone, with no knowledge of my own existence?

I have to stay focused. Right now, there's a very wicked man planning to use Proto Merkabah to destroy lots of people. I can't let Daddy's good name become tainted any further. And I can't let that man abuse Daddy's creation just to satisfy his awful needs.

Just like he did to me.

I mustn't think about that now. I'm inside Proto Merkabah now, leading my friends to the main reactor, where we can put a stop to that man's plans. It's strange, but even though I don't remember ever setting foot on this station, I can accurately recall every single location onboard. I can remember the total number of stairs, the total measurement of each room, and even the original plans for rooms that weren't included in the final development. But most importantly, I remember the location of the main reactor.

With this pre-programmed knowledge, I've managed to lead my friends through the shortest route to Proto Merkabah's core. Despite some heavy resistance by the Gnosis blocking our path, we managed to reach the main hallway without too much difficulty. As we were nearing the reactor, I began to feel a sense of anxiety overwhelming me. My head began to swim in a sea of dizziness, tiny spots started to dance around my eyes, and a small burst of pain was beginning to build up in my stomach. I don't think I was experiencing fear, but rather something similar to the stage of delirium that humans experience as a result of intense fever. Yes, I felt sick, and the feeling grew larger as I made it closer to the reactor room. But despite the noxious effect I was feeling, I managed to keep my balance and continue running toward the room, making sure that no one would grow concerned about my condition.

But why was I feeling this way? What was this sudden rush of tension and nausea surrounding me? I think I might know the answer, but I don't want to accept it. I mustn't concern myself with what happened in the past, or what consequences I may have received from it. I can't become a burden to my friends any longer, I have to help them any way I can. All of the people on Second Miltia are depending on us to succeed as well. I won't fail any of those people, or my dear friends…or daddy.

As we reached the entrance of the reactor room, I noticed that Jr had picked up his pacing so he could be the first one to reach the room. Was he experiencing the same feelings of dread that I was? Did he also sense the force that awaited us? Judging by the way he was looking around the room frantically, I could tell he knew something was waiting for us inside.

"You're late!"

The sudden shout hit me like a shot in the dark. An icy chill spilled from my back and formed all around me, freezing me in place. All of my self-confidence and determination disappeared in an instant, and I was instead overtaken with a wave of sorrow and despair. This time, I was definitely experiencing fear.

The chilling voice continued to speak, but I was so absorbed by my fear, the only sound I could hear was the intense beating in my chest. My vision fell into a blurry state as well, my eyes swollen with damp moist, too dry to form into tears. I just couldn't bear myself to look up, to have those devilish eyes pierce into me again. 

An unexpected thud snapped me back to reality. There he stood, in the same level as all of us. I should have been more prepared. I knew we would have to face him eventually, but I was also secretly hoping that we wouldn't. Seeing him again, after only a few hours since our last encounter...I just didn't know if I could handle it.

As if sensing my newfound fear, a couple of my friends put themselves in front of me, as if forming a protective shield. Although this hindered my view a bit, it was too late to hide the gruesome reality of our situation. It only took a glimpse of his face for me to remember everything that I tried to forget. The first time I encountered him, as he sat in a throne decorated with the bodies of my long lost sisters; tenderly holding one of them in his lap, then snapping her arm in two, discarding her like trash. And the twisted grin on his face as he drew his knife, making it dance around in front of my face, before he instead turned the blade toward himself, severing his own arm and head, all while laughing endlessly at his own self torment, as well as my own. 

And then there was the indescribable feeling of having my body and soul violated and torn apart by his hand. I don't know if I can ever forget the pain I felt, the feelings of sadness, helplessness, fear, and loneliness. Worst of all was that one feeling I experienced, as he nearly reached the contents of the Y-data within me. I couldn't describe what I felt at that time, but it made me sick to my stomach. But strangely, at the same time, I couldn't stop thinking about Jr, how I wanted to see him again, how I wanted him to save me, and how I wished I were in his arms instead…

"Well then, what shall we do now?" He spoke again. "Shall we continue where we left off?"

Shortly after, a mysterious energy began forming around the man, spreading out in all areas, then taking shape into a ghostly projection of himself. 

"Wh-what is that?" Jr questioned. "Are you…how are you doing that…?"

"Don't be so surprised;" He answered. "This is the power of will, a fundamental power that exists within everyone. What you are witnessing is simply your perception of it."

As he continued with his description, I briefly tried to analyze what this strange phenomenon was. The power of will? I've never heard of a story where a human could generate large amounts of power by his will alone. And yet my sensors couldn't detect any other causes of this mysterious ability. It couldn't even be classified as Ether. It was truly something new…something scary.

"So…go ahead..." He mocked. "Feel my pain for yourself!"

Instantly, the bluish aura flowed back inside the man's body, leaving only a small trail of energy emanating from his hands. With a simple gesture of his right hand, the man beckoned us to challenge him. But the twisted smile written across his face proved that he didn't consider us as an actual threat. 

Immediately, Jr and Shion were discussing battle strategies, but I was too preoccupied to pay attention. My eyes were fixated on that man the entire time as he stood there, just a few feet away from us, eager to battle, yet also in no hurry to start.

When I first met Ziggy and the others, and I discovered that we were all heading for the same destination, I felt so excited and happy. Not only did I travel with a wonderful group of people, but I also had experienced many things, places, and feelings by doing so. As an observational Realien, it was like an enlightening journey. As a lonely girl who had longed for friends, it was a dream come true. And even when I found myself in scary situations, such as our battles with the Gnosis, I still enjoyed the experiences I received from those encounters. I was able to learn new abilities that I never imagined possible, and I became a stronger person because of them. I also managed to help lots of people, finally taking the first steps to honor daddy's final request. I truly felt like I was living the role of a heroine, just like in my favorite stories. 

But ever since I met that man, everything changed. If I was reliving a fantasy story, I knew there would have to be an evil villain to challenge the heroine, and I had already encountered a couple of men who could easily fit the role. But nothing could have prepared me for him. Even after hearing mommy's lectures about there being more bad people in the universe than good, I could never have imagined a more horrible person than him. His actions were completely inhuman, even worse than the mythical monsters and beasts I have read about. I don't think even the Gnosis were capable of such cruelty. 

And I was the one he unleashed his evil upon. My body still burns with the pain he caused, and my heart still aches over the sight of my sisters lying scattered and broken, all because of him. And I still haven't fully understood what he did to me. Even as I stare at him now, I don't feel anything. Not even fear. Have I lost the will to smile, to laugh, or even cry? Have I lost everything that made me feel like a human being? 

"MOMO."

A voice called out to me. A familiar and kind voice, which brought me back to reality. It was Shion, who had her back turned to me as she spoke.

"Whatever happens, I promise that I won't let Albedo harm you ever again." Her soft tone was sincere and refreshing, filling the emptiness inside me. "I know you must be scared, but I want you to know that we're all here now, and we will all protect you no matter what." With her back still turned, she extended her left hand to me.

"Have faith in us, MOMO. Have faith in me." I slowly reached out, and clasped my hand with hers.

I felt a smile form around my face, as well as a few teardrops around my eyes. All the emptiness and doubt I felt seemed to have vanished, if just for an instant. Hearing Shion speak to me, promising my safety, and showing just how much she and the others cared about me, made me cast aside any regrets about ever embarking on this journey. Even after everything that happened, I wouldn't have traded my time with these people for anything in the universe. My days with them were truly the happiest in my entire life, and I'm so grateful to have such wonderful friends. As Shion softly tightened her grip around my hand, and turned to look at me with her gentle, caring eyes, I realized that what I truly found wasn't friendship, but what I've desired all along. Family. 

Once again, a surprise voice brings me back to reality. But instead of a gentle whisper, it was a piercing roar that erupted around the room, followed by an explosion of sounds. The sudden noises caused me to clutch Shion tightly, as I tried to shield myself from the terrifying sounds. Even with my eyes tightly shut, I could still hear the sounds of bullets, ether, and screaming all around me. These were the sounds of war, a chorus of pain and violence that I'll never enjoy listening to. I decided to round up enough courage to open my eyes, to take a glance at the source of all the commotion. What I witnessed was my worst fear; my friends had begun the battle against that man.

In one corner, Ziggy was attacking that man with his blade arm, slicing away at him with great malice. In another corner, chaos was shooting his beautiful yet deadly ether spells from his hands. In the center was Jr, firing a volley of bullets directly at our enemy. Everyone was moving approximately twice as fast as normal, perhaps due to an ether boost before the battle. 

Standing a few feet away was KOS-MOS, who was only watching the ensuing battle. I could see her hand positioned just above her gun holster. She looked like she was ready for a quick draw, just like in those old 'cowboy' stories I read about. It seemed Jr, Ziggy, and chaos chose to be the offensive, while KOS-MOS stood on the defensive. 

I didn't want this, to just sit back and watch my friends take on this monster by themselves, risking their lives for us. I should be helping them. But seeing the rage and intensity that the three of them were delivering, I know that I'd just get in the way. I've watched them fight from the sidelines before, whenever I needed to rest, or when Ziggy or Shion insisted that the battle would be too dangerous for me. But this was different. Everyone was fighting with more anger and hate then usual. They wanted this to be a fight to the death, and that concept frightened me. Even worse, I know that this man could be far more dangerous than an entire army of Gnosis. 

Something was wrong. Even though he was outnumbered three to one, that man was evading their every move at approximately 0.65 seconds before Jr and the others even made them. Could he actually be faster than all three of them, even with their ether boosts? Ziggy suddenly advanced with his blade from behind, but just when it looked like he would be the first to make a direct hit, that man immediately turned around and blocked the blade with his own arm. 

At this moment, it felt like time stopped around me. Seeing that man stare directly at Ziggy with those horrible eyes and that inhuman smile caused my heart to beat rapidly. Ziggy was left wide open, and that man looked like a hungry wolf about to strike his prey. I wanted to scream out loud, to run over there and try to help Ziggy. He's done so much for me. Even now, he was risking his life for me. If anything happened to him, I'd never forgive myself. Thankfully, Jr and chaos were both mere inches away from helping him, but would they make it in time? Everything was happening so fast, but to me, it felt like an eternity.

I must have blinked one too many times, because before I knew it, that man had disappeared, leaving a bewildered Ziggy, Jr and chaos. A small but dreadfully familiar laugh filled the room, and everyone turned their attention to the source. There he stood, a good nine feet away from everyone, arms folded and his expression as cocky as ever. It seemed that he didn't even take adults seriously. Did this mean that he was invincible? No, there's no such thing. There had to be a way. But what else could we do? 

Would I have to end up helping after all? I…I don't think I'm ready.

I think he just glanced over to me. No, it was just my imagination. Wasn't it? 

I found myself clutching Shion's hand a little tighter.

Without any more delay, chaos was the first to continue the attack, by running directly towards the enemy! This was strange; I've never seen chaos take such an offensive maneuver before. What was he doing? He doesn't have the physical strength to fight the enemy head on. Wouldn't it have made more sense if Ziggy took the offensive instead? 

What was I thinking? I don't want any of them to endanger themselves! Is there no other way? Why must everyone fight? Daddy, what should I do?

Just as chaos was about to collide into the enemy, I was prepared to close my eyes, but in a shocking last second twist, chaos jumps straight into the air, right above the enemy! I looked up in surprise, seeing chaos suspended in mid air, almost like he was flying. But a sudden explosion brought my head back down to the action below, as a cloud of smoke sprang forth from where that man was standing. Maybe chaos' unexpected maneuver was meant to be a distraction, while someone else struck at the enemy. But before the smoke even began to clear, Ziggy immediately rushed right into the blaze. His body then disappeared into the smoke, and a deep, piercing sound soon followed.  

The smoke soon evaporated, and in it's place were the two figures of Ziggy and that man. Imbedded in that man's chest was Ziggy's arm blade. I guess even the attack that followed chaos' diversion was a diversion in itself. Ziggy and the others have succeeded in taking that man by surprise. Now we just had to wait and see if this meant the end of the fighting.

But even as that man began his usual, horrible cackling, I already knew Ziggy's attack wouldn't be enough. After all, how could a strike to the heart affect someone who didn't even have one? As that man started to speak, he immediately grabbed the blade buried into his chest, and began to push it further into himself.

Shocked, I instantly buried my face in my hands, trying to block out all sight and sound of that man's sickening maiming of his own body. How could someone enjoy harming his own body? How could someone enjoy harming anyone, for that matter? 

Slowly, I opened my eyes, and warily looked toward the direction of the battle. Ziggy's blade was no longer jammed into that man, and he didn't appear to have suffered any damage at all. I'll bet it was the result of his strange healing ability. Not even nanomachines could repair the body in such a short time, let alone regenerate entire body parts. I found myself feeling a little angry. If he were given such a wonderful gift, why would he use it to hurt people? 

Without warning, that man suddenly lifted his hand into the air. Looking down at Ziggy with a bloodthirsty grin smeared across his face, his hand instantly came crashing down, striking Ziggy violently across his face. Before I could register what happened, before I could scream, or even blink, Ziggy's entire body instantly flew across the room, landing hard on the cold metal floor. The resulting thud sent a short jolt across my body.

"Ziggy…!" His name barely escaped my lips, as I was now too frightened to even speak. All I could do was watch, as the man who had protected me for so long, lay battered and beaten on the floor, unmoving. I felt my eyes beginning to dampen, and I tried to stop myself from thinking that Ziggy might not recover from that attack. No, that can't be true. Ziggy is the strongest person I know. There's no way he could be beaten so easily. After a few agonizing seconds, Ziggy's body finally began to stir, filling me with relief. Thank goodness he was okay. 

Jr and chaos were now advancing toward that man. chaos reached him first, and unleashed a fury of punches toward the enemy. But none of them were able to make contact. Rushing toward that man's right, Jr added a hail of bullets to the assault. But just as it looked like the bullets were about to make contact, the evil man flipped into the air, almost as gracefully as chaos did, and dodged the bullets completely. Swiftly, he dropped into the ground, right behind chaos! Before chaos even got a chance to face his opponent, the enemy delivered a low kick toward the young man's feet, knocking him helplessly in the air. Even worse, before chaos could even touch the ground, that man delivered another blow, which sent him spiraling across the room, just a few feet farther from Ziggy. I covered my eyes just before he hit the ground, but the resulting thump still stung in my ears.

Before I could examine how badly hurt chaos was, my attention quickly focused to KOS-MOS, who was moving toward the enemy without any hesitation. She was moving at incredible speed, but that man already saw her coming, and retaliated by shoving his arm into the ground. After doing so, a strange, hideous looking black ball sprung out of the ground, and moved toward KOS-MOS with even greater speed! The ball collided with the android woman, leaving a trail of thick, black smoke surrounding her. The blast didn't look as serious as some of the previous explosions, but I was still concerned for my friend's safety. As the ink-like smoke cleared, KOS-MOS stood still, looking completely unharmed. But the android then sank to the ground, kneeling on one knee. Her face didn't show any change of emotion, but I could tell that she was in pain, unable to move.

Ziggy, chaos, and now KOS-MOS. One by one, that horrible man was injuring my friends, and delighting in their torment. The only ones left now were Shion and…

Jr stood, glancing over our fallen comrades, one after another. He then looked directly ahead, at the person responsible. Without saying a word, the boy slowly walked over toward that man. With another disgusting smirk on his face, the evil man started walking toward Jr's direction. 

I could feel the anxiety rushing to my brain as the two figures moved closer to each other. I felt so scared for Jr as he marched toward his possible death. If Ziggy and the others didn't stand a chance, how could Jr possibly succeed, especially on his own? I wanted to run to his side, to convince him of letting me help him defeat this enemy. I wanted to prove that if we worked together, we could all make it out of here alive.

But despite my eagerness, I still wasn't able to convince my legs of moving. 

Just as Jr and that man were but a couple of feet away from each other, they both stopped suddenly, and stared at one another. As Jr stood tall and unafraid, as he faced an enemy he had little chance of defeating, I felt myself staring at him in wonderment. From over here, Jr resembled the very model of the brave heroes that I've always read about in my stories. Proud and true, facing frightening odds, but remaining ever determined with just his courage and faith to protect him. I've never noticed how gallant Jr looked…not to mention handsome.

I found my face suddenly increasing in temperature as I recalled that last notion. I've never really thought about boys that way. I never even bothered to notice. And yet, I've always enjoyed the more romantic elements in those stories. A noble knight risking honor and glory to save his beloved from a demonic sacrifice. Old childhood friends revealing their long hidden feelings for one another on the day before their final battle; A young princess changing the very fabric of time just for the chance to prevent her lover's death. These beautiful tales of love have always brought me happiness, but I don't think I've ever dreamed of actually experiencing it.

But as I continued look at Jr, my heart began racing into rapid beats, and I began to really think of him in a new light. A young prince, full of strong spirit and great willpower; and now he stood against this great enemy, risking his life in order to protect the universe. And me.

…. This time, that man was definitely glancing over to me.

Just then, Jr immediately dashed toward the wicked man, drawing his twin guns, and igniting the room with an earsplitting roar of bullets. But in that instant, the evil man shifted his entire body toward the left, evading the bullets entirely. Without any hesitation, Jr turned and fired another volley of shots toward the enemy. But despite the great speed of the bullets, that man's speed was impossibly greater. Even weapons-grade Realiens couldn't dodge that much gunfire, and I certainly wouldn't be able avoid even one. But Jr continued firing, which at least resulted in that man keeping his distance from the boy. 

But suddenly, the evil man changed his course, speeding right toward Jr! I wanted to close my eyes, but before I could shut them even halfway, that man was already within reach of Jr. But just as he was about to strike, the boy demonstrated his own incredible speed, and jumped into the air, flipping directly away from his attacker. But instead of trying to land a safe distance away, Jr appeared to be directing his landing right toward the enemy's position. Why would he do such a thing? Unexpectedly, Jr collided right into the enemy's shoulders, and instantly wrapped his legs around that man's neck! 

For the first time, a look of surprise appeared on that man's face, replacing his usual arrogance. In retaliation, he began to thrash his neck about in an attempt to pry Jr off of him, but the boy's hold was too tight. When that failed, he then stretched his arms upward, reaching toward Jr. But before his hands could reach him, Jr drew one of his guns, which was illuminating a bright spark. He then pointed the charged weapon directly on top of that man's head.

This time, I definitely closed my eyes. 

A large explosion could be heard from the distance, briefly shaking the ground around me. I then wondered if it was smart for Jr to unleash such a blast up close? I immediately opened my eyes and looked toward the room.

A small gasp escaped me as I saw Jr lying on the floor, unmoving. A rush of fear quickly surrounded me, but it only took a few seconds for Jr to show signs of life, as he slowly rose up. The boy stumbled a bit as he stood, and let out a small groan as he grabbed his left shoulder. What a reckless thing for him to do, injuring himself just to get a close shot at the enemy! He could have gotten real hurt!

Despite my anger toward him, I could still feel a small smile forming around my lips.

But what about that man? Did Jr's risky attack pay off? Both he and I were staring at the cloud of smoke that was surrounding his position.

"Jr!!" The shout came from Shion, which nearly caused me to jump in surprise. Quickly looking at her, I immediately saw the cause of her alarm. Directly in front of her was that man, appearing out of thin air. At first I was concerned about her safety and mine, but it turned out that we weren't his targets, for he was instead moving right toward Jr, who was still facing the explosion! Shion's warning managed to catch the boy's attention, but by then it was too late. That man had already made contact with his prey.

I covered my mouth in horror as I saw Jr's mixed expression of surprise and pain. I opened my eyes as wide as possible, trying desperately to see how much damage Jr has received. As if being courteous, that man moved a few steps back, leaving a clear shot of the injured boy. Instantly, Jr dropped on his knees, clutching his stomach tightly. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth were gritting against each other. The horrible man stood directly above the injured boy, no doubt mocking him, as he looked downward. Without giving him a chance to recover, he delivered another deadly blow to Jr, causing him to soar across the room at frightening speed. The boy let out a sharp cry as he crashed onto the hard floor.

"JR!!" I responded with an equally loud cry, a small trickle of tears escaping my face. For a while, he lay face down on the floor, motionless. My breathing became more frantic as the seconds ticked by. Finally, the boy's body began to stir about, filling me with immediate relief. Slowly, Jr attempted to stand, his legs shaking erratically. The boy's injuries seemed too severe, however, as the most Jr could manage was to stand on his knees. Jr's head slowly rose up, his face decorated with injuries. His eyes suddenly widened in surprise, and Jr quickly lowered his head back down, letting out a violent cough. A large amount of blood then escaped his mouth, and dropped onto the floor.

I was so horrified by the sight of Jr's blood that I felt that I would pass out, just like before in that man's fortress. Clearly amused, the horrible man let out a bellow of laughter at Jr's expense. He then lowered his head to the wounded boy, and started speaking to him. I had to close my eyes and concentrate on their area in order to hear the conversation.

"It's a good start, Rubedo," he began, "But something tells me you won't be able to continue the performance. It's unfortunate, but this won't be enough to quench my thirst." What did he mean by that? The evil man then leaned closer to Jr, and whispered too low for me to continue hearing. But judging by the shock in Jr's face, he must have said something truly horrible. That shock was instantly changed to anger, the angriest I have ever seen from him. I found myself shuddering for a moment. I couldn't bear to see Jr this way. Not only was he hurt, helpless, and alone...but when he looked that angry…

He looked just like...him…

Full of vigor and fueled by rage, Jr quickly rose to his feet, and lunged toward that man with his fist. The punch missed its target, but instantly Jr threw another punch, and another, and then quickened his attacks against his enemy. The speed of Jr's punches were incredible, but my scanning revealed that the adversary was anticipating every single one of Jr's attacks 0.95 seconds before he made them. At this rate, it would be impossible for Jr to land a direct hit.

Suddenly, that man began to retaliate with an awesome array of his own punches, and every single one had managed to connect with Jr's body. No longer able to defend himself, Jr's body jerked wildly as he was swarmed with an endless fury of attacks. As the punches grew louder and faster with each hit, I could feel the tears in my face growing as well. 

Then, the wicked man suddenly ceased his assault on Jr, leaving the boy battered and bruised, yet still standing. But before Jr could even catch his breath, the enemy quickly moved to Jr's right side, taking hold of the boy's right arm. As he wrapped both hands around the weak points of Jr's arm, that man gave out another grotesque grin, and proceeded to separate the joints supporting the boy's arm. An accompanying scream filled the room, freezing me in place. I was so shocked by the sight in front of me, I couldn't move, shout, or even cry. I was frozen in fear. 

After recovering a little bit of my senses, I looked at Shion, who also seemed too scared to move. No, I know the real reason she hasn't helped was because of me. I can't let her sacrifice a chance to help the others just for my sake. Boldly, I grabbed Shion's left arm.

"Shion, please, you have to help him!!" I pleaded. The older woman turned around, with a surprise look on her face. Her look then shifted from surprise to concern. I could tell that she was hesitant about leaving me unguarded.

"Shion, don't worry about me!" I assured her. "Please, they need you!"

Her eyes began to lose focus, like she was in deep thought. After a few seconds, they focused back to me. For a while, she stared at me, showing her doubt to me. I looked back, hoping that I could reflect my confidence in her through my own eyes. The woman's face then appeared more focused, as if she had made a decision.

"MOMO, listen carefully." She spoke to me. "As soon as I rush in to attack, I want you to make a run for it. Run away as fast as you can, back to the Durandel, if possible." I wasn't prepared for that response, even though it was so typical, coming from a maternal figure like Shion. I didn't want to disobey her, but I couldn't just leave everyone behind. I can still try and help everyone! Without giving me a chance to respond, Shion blurted out "Just go, right now!" and immediately turned around, ready to engage the enemy.

But before she had the chance, the enemy was already standing right in front of her. 

Shion instantly froze in place, staring at the large man peering down on her. I found myself unable to move as well. The most I could manage were my eyes, as I slowly looked across the room, concerned for Jr. The boy was lying completely still on the floor. I wanted to continue looking at him, to make sure that he was still breathing. But right now I was worried about Shion. As I looked back at her, a small gasp escaped my lips, as I witnessed that man touching her face!

Shion was trembling in fear, as that man's hideous fingers slowly danced around her cheek. If I didn't know what he was capable of, this cruel gesture would almost look like a tender caress. Is this how I looked when he held me in his grasp? Is he going to put Shion through the same torment that I suffered? I can't just stand here. I have to do something! 

But I can't. I just can't. All I can to is stand here and cry, while another person I care about suffers. I've lost so many sisters already; I can't bear to lose another one. I shut my eyes, and concentrate with all my might, praying for someone to save Shion. If God answers the prayers of Realiens, please let him hear mine!

An explosive sound became my response. Hastily opening my eyes, I watch as a cloud of smoke spread from that man's back. Looking toward the room, I can see Ziggy and chaos both running toward Shion's location!   
I felt relieved, as well as grateful. Considering how Ziggy had protected me in the past, and how he was now rushing to protect Shion, maybe he was really an angel sent by God himself. Mommy would probably think it would be silly for a Realien to believe in such things, but I really didn't think believing in something that helped protect your friends was silly at all.

My relief wavered, however, as I noticed how that man did not look concerned in the least. In fact, he hasn't even bothered to turn around to face his two attackers. What if he was planning something awful again? Just as Ziggy and chaos are close enough to make contact, the confident man suddenly leaped upward! Everyone in the room immediately looked above. I found myself almost straining my neck trying to watch, as that man soared higher into the air, almost reaching the ceiling. He then stopped, completely suspended in midair, and looked down on us. I could barely make him out from that altitude, but it looked to me like he was smiling. 

Just then, a large amount of fire began to surround the airborne enemy, forming together into some sort of shape. The shape suddenly became clear; it was a bird. It was actually beautiful, yet haunting at the same time. Suddenly, I could feel panic swelling up inside me. Whatever that was, it was very powerful, and it was about to be used against us! 

"Everybody move!" warned Ziggy, already aware of the danger. But it was too late; the burning creature was already descending down to us. I looked toward the room, and saw all my friends desperately trying to move out of harm's way. But before I could see any more, a large figure suddenly grabbed me, covering me in complete darkness. Before I could react to this, I felt a sudden wave of heat surround me, as well as an inhuman screech, like nothing I've ever heard before. The searing heat was becoming too much for me, and I felt my self passing out, drifting away from everything. 

Shion, Ziggy, Jr, KOS-MOS, and chaos. Please be all right. Please…   

To Be Continued 


	4. MOMO's Chapter Part 2

"Mommy?"

There she was, wearing her usual white-colored nightgown, resting on her leather-bound sofa in our apartment's living room. 

Just like every night. 

In her hand was a half empty glass of wine, while a fully empty bottle lied sprawled on the floor. 

Just like every night. 

Her eyes were open, but their blank expression showed that her mind was somewhere else. Slowly, she turned her head to stare at me. She took a few seconds to adjust her eyes, trying to bring her focus back to the world around her.

"What is it?" she asked, in a sleepy, monotonous tone.

"Um…I…"The surly expression on her face made me feel uneasy, as I struggled to speak to her.

"Um…Mommy? I can't sleep. I was wondering…wondering if you could…if you could read me a bedtime story."

She sluggishly lowered her eyes, gazing at the optical disc I was holding in my hand. For a while, she looked at the disc, not saying a word. 

Finally, she let out a tiny burst of laughter. It was more of a chuckle really, devoid of any emotion.

"You know," She began, her head turned away from me. "When I was a little girl, they used to create dolls that tried to imitate real children as flawlessly as possible. As technology grew, the dolls became more life-like; speaking, crying, urinating…even demanding things, like food and love."

As she continued speaking, it started to feel like she wasn't talking to me directly, but more like she was simply ranting. The smell of her alcoholic breath was starting to bother me.

"Nowadays, dolls have become so lifelike, you almost wouldn't be able to tell them apart from real children." She continued. "They can even make dolls that imitate dead children." 

I started to clench the optical disc in my hand a little tighter, starting to regret ever asking for a bedtime story.

"But these days we can't call them dolls anymore." She sighed. "That would be considered racist. So we must refer to them as Realiens, and give them the same rights that real humans have. It's funny how these creations of man demand equality, when they are obviously inferior to us. It's like they're denying their very existence. A doll can never truly function or think on its own." 

As she quietly laughed some more, I could feel my knees weakening. I couldn't explain why, but I felt so uncomfortable listening to her talk. Almost as if I hated what she said. But that's impossible; I could never hate anything about Mommy.

"Forget it." She spoke again. "Just go back to bed and read it yourself. You could download the data faster than I could read it to you, anyway." She moved her hand to her forehead and groaned, as if it were aching. "Now go back to your room, and don't make any noise. I have to get up early tomorrow." 

Slowly, I walked back to my room, without looking back. As I reached the inside, I went straight to my bed and lay there. I stared at the optical disc in my hand for about a minute, and then decided to leave it on the nearby table, no longer in the mood to read it. I turned off the lamp, and wrapped myself in my blanket.

I quietly cried myself to sleep.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, awakening from my deep slumber. Groggily, I looked around the room. Soon, my senses kicked in, and I came to realize that I was no longer in my room. In fact, I was somewhere completely different. With my eyes fully open, I looked around in surprise, wondering where I was. It was a large room, full of advanced technology. In the center of the room was a large reactor, giving off a low hum. As I continued looking around, I finally realized that something was wrapped around me. Looking down, I could make out a pair of arms circled around me, holding me tight. I felt afraid at first, but I then noticed that the touch of this person felt familiar, almost warm.

Cautiously, I looked upwards at the person holding me. It was a man, whose face was looking down at me, yet his eyes were closed. He was a middle-aged man, with dark blonde hair. My eyes suddenly widened in both shock and awareness.

"Ziggy?" I softly called, remembering the man who had recently become my guardian. I also remembered where I was. It was Proto Merkabah. I was here along with Ziggy and the others, reaching the Reactor room. And that's where we encountered that man, and a huge battle ensued. The last thing I remembered was that man casting some strange Ether spell, where a flying creature of flame engulfed us. But it looks like Ziggy shielded me from the blast. Suddenly concerned, I examined Ziggy's body. He was clearly unconscious, breathing slightly, and there were burned scars on his face and back. I slowly stood up, still feeling a little dazed. 

I quickly examined myself, surprised to find no injuries whatsoever around my body. Ziggy must have taken the full blast to protect me, and I must have fainted from the sheer heat. I felt so grateful to have someone like Ziggy always watching me. I wanted to repay the favor by casting a healing spell on him. 

But then another realization came over me. What about my other friends? Shion, Jr, KOS-MOS, and chaos? Jr! Jr was hurt real badly! Is he all right? I quickly scanned the room again. A gasp escaped my lips as I soon found the room was surrounded with the bodies of my friends. The first person I made out was Shion, laying facedown on the floor. In the other side of the room was chaos, also facedown. I thought of KOS-MOS next, and looked around for her. I continued looking, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Just as I reached the final corner of the room, I was able to make out another figure lying on the floor. This one was much smaller than the rest. 

It was Jr. A sudden rush of worry filled me, as I recalled his earlier injuries. As I watched him, I could tell he was in no better shape. I decided that my first priority would be to tend to everyone's wounds. I had better start with Jr first. I took a couple of steps toward him, but I then stopped in surprise. There was someone else to the right of Jr. It was a large, white-cloaked man, standing with his back turned away from me. 

I suddenly clutched my chest in shock. It was him. That man, the one responsible for all this. I then put my hand to my mouth in horror, as I just came to realize; I was alone now, completely at his mercy.

I stared at the tall figure, too afraid to move, much less run. Even though the others were here, with all of them unconscious, this was no different from when I was alone with that man. Instantly, memories of that incident began to break free from my mind, filling me with previously repressed trauma. I barely survived the first time I met him, physically and mentally. I couldn't go through that again. I won't.

It then occurred to me; He still hasn't turned around. It looked like he was preoccupied with something, or maybe he was taking this moment to rest. Is it possible that he forgot all about me? Would I be able to escape?

"Go ahead." A sudden voice appeared, encouraging my silent thoughts. "Go ahead and run." From the cold, malevolent tone of the voice, I instantly recognized it to be that man's. My body quivered from his acknowledgment of my presence. 

"Go on!" He spoke again. "In fact, I'll give you a head start." He was obviously taunting me. No, better yet, I'll let you escape. I won't pursue you at all. You're free to leave."

Just like before, I find myself just as confused as I am afraid by that man's words. Was he really going to let me leave? Was I no longer important to him? Part of me was screaming to forget about his motives and just run. Run back to the Elsa, to Captain Matthews and his crew, and avoid becoming this horrible person's toy again. And yet, I was compelled to stay, despite my overwhelming fear, because…

"But you won't run, will you?" He once again boasted, as he turned around to face me. "I know you won't leave, even if I gave you the opportunity." His crooked smile outlined his delight in predicting my thoughts. "It's because of them." He extended his hand, and pointed his finger across the room.

"You won't leave your friends behind." I glanced around the room, staring at their bodies. I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. If I could help them, even a little bit, then I had to stay and do everything I can, just as they've done for me.

"So you'll stay?" He boasted excitedly. "You'll stay and fight, even though the odds are against you?" The mocking tone of his voice filled me with both fear and frustration. "How very noble of you, ma pêche. He began to walk right toward me. "Very predictable, but still noble."

With every step he took, my heart would skip a beat. He was walking quite slowly, though I'll bet that was intentional. He should reach me in about 15 seconds. I have to think of something. I lowered my head, in order to avoid eye contact, and began to think of a plan. What could I do? He took on Jr, Ziggy, and chaos all at once. Maybe I could transform with my Star Wind ability. It would increase my strength, and every bit would help.

But…the problem is that I'm left wide open while I transform. In more ways in one, I might add. I just can't expose myself like that. Not to him. 

If only all of our AGWS weren't damaged from the last battle. But wait, even if one was functioning, it might cause him to summon his own AGWS, making things even more difficult. 

It was hopeless. What could I possibly do? The only possible way out of this…is by allowing him to take me hostage again, if that would cause him to forget all about Jr and the others. The thought of going through all that again terrified me, but if it's to save them, then…

"Time's up, pêche." I looked up in surprise, and there he stood, just a couple of feet away, grinning even harder than before. As I stared into his maddening eyes, I had completely forgotten all of my previous planning, and just stared at him, at a complete loss for words.

It was then that Ziggy unexpectedly rose up in front of me and delivered a quaking blow to that man's face, catching him completely off guard. I was just as surprised; had Ziggy only been pretending to be unconscious? Or was it my immediate danger that fueled his recovery?

The annoyed look on that man's face, as it twisted and reeled from Ziggy's metallic fist, proved that he wasn't expecting my guardian to regain conscious so soon. While he was still recovering from the first blow, Ziggy laid out another deadly strike to that man, followed by another, and another. He was attacking just as mercilessly as that man did to Jr. The fury of Ziggy's punches and kicks was driving the enemy back, away from me. Just as both figures were about ten or so feet away, they both come to a sudden stop. As I lifted my head to get a better view, I watched Ziggy's arm blade caught by that man's bare hand, drops of blood dripping from the blade. However, despite the wounds decorating his face, that man still carried the same twisted smile, continuously amused no matter how much damage Ziggy inflicted on him. 

Or were even those attacks ineffective against him? The two men were speaking to each other, too quietly for me to hear. But judging by that man's devilish grin, he was probably mocking and taunting his opponent, like before. So he wouldn't even take adults seriously? 

Before that man could finish speaking, Ziggy swiftly pulled the blade from his grasp, leaving an open wound of blood spraying out from his arm. But it seemed the enemy didn't even notice his own wound, as he immediately lunged toward Ziggy with his good arm, connecting it with the cybernetic man's face. As Ziggy staggered around from the fierce blow, the evil man then thrust his bloody fingers into the guardian's torso, practically digging his nails into Ziggy's skin! 

With a terrifying howl, that man twisted his body around, dragging Ziggy along by his chest. After turning completely around, the evil man released an Ether blast from his fingers, sending the guardian to soar across the room, even further from before. Once again, Ziggy crashed unto the floor, trails of smoke escaping the fresh burn marks from his torso. I could tell that there was no way Ziggy could continue fighting after that attack. Now I truly was left alone with that man.

As I watched him, laughing like a mischievous boy who just pulled a dirty prank, I started to feel anger swelling up inside me. I decided to turn that anger into courage, and speak out to him.

"Why do you do such terrible things?" I spoke aloud. "Why do you enjoy tormenting people?"

Slowly, he turned around to look at me, still chuckling from his last heinous act. He took a few seconds to regain some of his composure, and then responded.

"Ah, my wonderful, adorable, naïve little pêche." He began to walk towards me. "How truly precious you are. So innocent, so sweet." As he continued walking, he moved his fingers, still soaked in his own blood (or was it Ziggy's?), up to his face. "Mmm, I could just eat you up." His voice began to take a lower, darker pitch. "Just like a nice…juicy…peach." He then started to slowly lick the blood off his fingers. The sight sickened me, as usual, but I didn't turn away. I stared right back at him, determined to get a response. "Why?" I ask again.

"Why?" He repeated. "Does the wolf need a valid reason to feast on Little Red Riding Hood's flesh? He simply hungers for her, nothing more." He lowered his fingers, fully licked clean, and breathed a heavy sigh. "Still, I suppose I do need to come up with a better excuse, since I'm certainly not a mere dog." He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, as if preparing for a lecture. 

"First, let me start by congratulating the dearly departed Joachim Mizrahi for his incredible achievements." Hearing Daddy's name caused my eyes to widen in surprise, but I continued to listen anyway. "I truly am an admirer of his work, be they creations of destruction…" He lifted both hands into the air and looked across the room, indicating that he was referring to Proto Merkabah.

"…Or beauty." He looked back down towards me, and smiled devilishly. "Yes, MOMO," Hearing him call me by name frightened me much more than his monstrous gaze. "You are truly the most beautiful creation in this entire universe. A Little Mermaid swimming in a sea of stars" He moved his hand to his chest, and gave a small bow toward me. "I am truly pleased that we could have another moment like this. My body trembles in delight at your presence. How I long to bathe myself in your beautiful tears, whether they are tears of pleasure, or pain…or perhaps both."

I felt sick all over. I couldn't tell for sure, but I could swear that he was almost attracted to me. Why? Why would someone his age admire me so? It didn't make sense. I refused to become his slave, or whatever he has planned for me. 

"I want to know." I asked again, frustrated. "Why do you do such terrible things? Why do you hurt everyone?"

"Ma belle pêche." He spoke again. "I am simply living my life the way I was meant to. I am fulfilling my purpose in life, for the first time, and with utter satisfaction. What is wrong with that?" 

I looked back at him, confused as ever, but all the more disgusted. "You were meant to cause misery?" I responded. "To hurt people who are weaker than you?" I thought of my friends, who were still unconscious around me. But then, I started to think of my sisters, who he has hurt for who knows how long.

"It is as my creator had intended from the start." He answered, sounding surprisingly sincere. "It really is no different from what you are doing." I widened my eyes again in surprise. "You are fulfilling your creator's final wish, aren't you? To be the most perfect little girl there is? To show kindness to all living creatures, and perform as many good deeds as you can, so that you may one day become a real human girl?" I was at a loss for words. I started to feel as vulnerable as I did when I first met him. How did he know about Daddy's final request?

"But there's one very big difference between you and me, pêche." He continued, his tone much deeper and colder then before. "I choose to follow this path out of my own free will. I have been blessed with the ability to do so. But you, I'm sad to say, are still living like a doll, blindly dancing away while still tied to your strings. You are unable to think for yourself. You don't follow your Daddy's wishes by choice." 

"You…You're wrong." I meekly answered back. "I choose to do good deeds, to honor Daddy's wishes. I choose to be kind to others. To love others." I once again thought of the friends I made on my journey. Shion, Ziggy, chaos, KOS-MOS, Allen, Captain Matthews, Tony, Hammer, and Jr. I thought about Jr a little while longer. "I truly love these people, as they love me. This was by my own choice."

"Oh no, no, pêche." He spoke back, sounding more amused and lively than before. "You only love the comfort they bring you. The illusion of a family, which is what you've always desired. Or rather, what you were programmed to desire." He looked around the room, at the fallen bodies around him. "I bet you've already formed such strong bonds with them, even though you've only known them for a short while." He looked at Ziggy first. "The father figure, obviously." He turned around to look at chaos. "A brother figure, perhaps?" He then looked at Shion, lying across the other side. "And the mother figure too. But shame on you, pêche, you're real mother is still very much alive." Once again, I found myself wondering just how much he knew about me. "But considering the way she's been treating you, I can't blame you for thinking of her as dead." He chuckled mischievously at his last remark. "Hmm, I can't find the older sister anywhere." He looked around, likely referring to KOS-MOS. "But no worry, you still have plenty of sisters left. That just leaves…" 

I knew whom he was going to mention next. He didn't bother to turn around to face him, either. "Well, well. The first childhood crush. Sweet, innocent love." I looked across the room, at Jr's still body. I recalled the bracelet that he gave me, which I was still wearing. It brought me luck before, so maybe it would help me to overcome my fear now. And maybe, maybe I really do feel about him that way. 

"But that simply won't do, pêche." He spoke again, forcing me back to reality. "Only I am worthy of your affection. Because only I can help you break free from your strings." My instincts told me not to listen to anymore of his horrible speech. But still, I continued to listen, as if I were hypnotized by his evil voice.

"As you are now, you are incapable of feeling every known emotion." He continued. "For someone who longs to be truly alive, that simply won't do. You only feel joy because you were programmed to do so. You claim to love these people, and yet do you not feel that same love toward many others?" I wasn't convinced by his twisted words. Just because I can love large groups of people, it doesn't make me a doll. It's typical that someone like him would consider kindness to be a flaw. I wanted to answer, but he still continued on. 

"And what about this little journey you've been having? You have been put through many dangerous situations, against many Gnosis. It would be quite scary for any child, even to an adult. And yet, you have also been having the time of your life, haven't you?" I actually gave this some consideration. It's true, I've been scared many times over the encounters we've had with the Gnosis. But, I always felt confident that I would be safe, because I was never alone. I've felt safe no matter what, ever since I met Ziggy and the others. 

"It has nothing to do with the false sense of security these people might give you," He spoke again. "It's because you don't know any better. Why, you could watch paint dry off a wall, and you would still be entertained, so long as you are with people." I started to feel more anxious as he continued analyzing me. I still refused to believe anything he had to say. 

"What about your mother? Hasn't her unreturned love ever upset you?" I looked up in surprise, as he mentioned Mommy once again. "Have you ever been so upset that you might…hate her?"

"No!" I quickly answered. "I could never hate Mommy!" 

"You answered that without hesitation." He responded, beginning to sound more entertained by the second. "Which proves that you're only acting by your pre-programmed set of emotions, and not by how you truly feel." That was it. I refused to listen to him anymore. He's just trying to use me, like before. 

"What about me, then? Do you…hate me, ma pêche?" Once again, his words caught me off guard. "Why, just look at all that I've done to you. I've filled you with absolute fear, no doubt soon to result in many sleepless nights. I've caused you indescribable pain. And I've unleashed that same pain unto your so-called friends. And what about your sisters? How long do you think I've been torturing them, and how much longer do you think I will continue to do so?" I don't know which disgusted me more, his confessions to his crimes, or the fact that he said them without remorse, but like he was proud of them. It's true. I've lost so much to him, and in such a short amount of time. I've experienced a terror that I might never forget. And he's continued to harm many other people, including my friends. My sisters. I have every reason to hate this man.

But do I? Do I actually hate him? Am I even capable of hating someone? What if he was actually saying the truth? What if I was only acting out of Daddy's programming? No, I mustn't think that. I won't.

"However, you really shouldn't hate me, pêche." He spoke again, as if sensing my doubt. "I have opened a window of reality for you. I have helped you to experience a small amount of life's many emotions and sensations that you've been missing. You should really be quite grateful."

Grateful? I should be grateful? How could he say that?! 

"Admit it, you've actually enjoyed what I've done to you!" He exclaimed. "You enjoyed being able to experience new emotions; new sensations!"

"No, that isn't true!" I shouted back, doing nothing to hide my frustration.

"Because of me, you have now taken your first step in discovering your true self." He prattled on. "You have experienced pain, and you have desired a taste for it. With enough experience, you will learn to eventually accept it."

"Accept…pain?" I questioned back, completely confused by his words.

"It is impossible to experience life without pain," He answered. "Just as a life without joy is a life not worth living. The line between pain and pleasure is truly thin. You must learn to merge the lines together, until they become one. In short, pleasure and pain must be one and the same. This is the conclusion I have gathered from my enlightenment. This is the true path to life. Once you learn to accept pain, you can truly live in infinite pleasure!"

I felt nauseous all over. I demanded an explanation from this man, to learn the reasoning behind his madness. And now, I wished I never asked. I've never heard of a more twisted and horrible way to live.

"And so," He once again spoke, with complete satisfaction in his voice. "This is how I've decided to live my life. And I have never been happier. This is the true path to paradise, ma pêche, and I am more than willing to share the fruits of that paradise with you. I've shared this truth with your sisters, and you've seen how much they've enjoyed it." I clenched my hands in aggravation, as I thought about my sisters, twisted and broken, suffering all because of this evil person's view on life. I could feel the anger swelling up inside me, like never before. But all I did was stand there, unwilling to unleash my anger unto him, no matter how much I wanted to. Perhaps I was still driven by fear. Or maybe I really wasn't capable of anger.

"Remember how you felt, pêche, when I plunged myself into your subconscious?" I looked up at him in shock. That was the last thing I wanted to think about. "How our bodies and souls linked as one? And as you've no doubt guessed, I still have a part of me within you. A part that will remain forever embedded in you, as proof of my eternal admiration of you."

Slowly, he lifted his right hand in the air, with the palm facing him. Sensing my confusion, he grinned ear-to-ear, and immediately clenched his hand into a fist. In that instant, I felt a sharp pain cut through my chest. I quickly fell to the floor on both knees, wrapping both arms around myself, in an attempt to break free from the intense agony I was feeling. As I cried out from the sharp pain moving around my body, I soon realized that this was the same pain I was feeling back in the hallway. And as hard as I tried to forget, this was definitely the same pain I felt from before, when I was his prisoner.

"Our souls have joined together, ma belle pêche." I could barely hear him as I struggled. "We are meant to become one, the same as pain and pleasure. I can feel the pain swelling up inside you. It's inside me, too. But within all those feelings of fear and torment, I can sense the joy you feel. Embrace it, turn this pain into your pleasure!"

"No…stop it. Stop!" I cried out, still too weak to move. I could feel the pain growing inside me, as well as the tears. I won't go through this again. I won't surrender myself to him.

"It is like the union between mother and child." He spoke calmly. "When a mother gives birth, she must undergo incredible pain and agony, as she struggles to create life. It is the same with the child, as it cries and screams while it tears through its mother's flesh. Thus, a bond is formed between mother and child through this union of pain and pleasure. Perhaps this is why there is no such bond between you and your mother, since the two of you never shared in each other's pain. But I am willing to bear all of your suffering, as you would for me. Let us form our own bond, one full of pain and pleasure beyond all comparison!"  
"Stop…I won't…. I will never share anything with you!" I cried out again, tears streaming down my face. "I…I…"

"Say it, then." He spoke back. "Say how much you hate this. Go on! Say how much you hate me!" His tone became raving as he dared me further. "Tell me how much you hate this! Call me a monster! Wish for my death! Prove your hatred to me! If you don't, then I can only assume that you love this! Love or hate! Which is it?!"

"I…" My heart was aching. My body was growing cold. My tears continued to flow. I was helpless once again. I knew I had no choice but to admit my feelings. I could only hope that Daddy would forgive me. 

And then, it stopped. The pain, the anguish, the sorrow I felt, had all vanished instantly, as if I never felt it at all. I didn't even feel sore, although my face was still wet with tears. Still kneeling, I looked up in surprise, at the one responsible for my pain. His head was turned a few inches, and his eyes were shifting in a similar direction. It was like something caught his attention, forcing him to cease his hold over me.

"Why must we be constantly interrupted?" He asked, annoyance ringing in his voice. He turned back to look at me. "We really must find a more private area for just the two of us next time." With a malevolent smirk, he turned his back on me, and walked away.

I was as baffled as ever. Was he leaving for good? Or did I actually manage to break free from his grasp? I used this moment to catch my breath, inhaling and exhaling deeply, while wiping the leftover tears from my face. Slowly, I stood up, never taking my eyes off that man, as he continued walking away from me. I looked across the room, to catch a glimpse of his destination. To my surprise, he was heading toward Jr.

While still lying on his back, Jr had regained consciousness, and had a gun pointed directly at that man, using his stable arm. But even though he was awake, the struggle to stay that way was written all over his bloody face. Only one eye was open, his teeth were gnashing against each other, and the gun he was holding was shaking violently. This was a desperate moment for Jr, and I blamed myself for that. Because of his attempt to shift that man's attention away from me, Jr might have to pay for it with his life.

After reaching his newest prey, that man came to a stop, looking down at the pitiful figure struggling below him. Without saying a word or gesture, that man kneeled down, facing the boy face to face, and completely blocking my view. What was he going to do now? I had to do something this time. He wouldn't hesitate to kill Jr immediately, and he's already suffered enough because of me!

But just as I made that decision, that man, still on one knee, moved a bit to the left, turning his face toward me. I was given a clear view of Jr once again, and breathed in relief that he was still alive. But the look on his face filled me with concern. The boy looked right back at me with absolute shock. It took me a few seconds to see the reason why; that man had taken hold of Jr's arm, and was forcing him to aim his own gun at a new target. Me.

I didn't know what came first, the shot of the gun, or Jr's warning yell. The first bullet zipped right past me, briefly stinging my right ear with it's piercing screech. Instantly, I dropped down to the floor, covering my head with my hands in pure desperation. Another shot rang past me, followed by another. The fourth shot grazed my hair, almost making contact. Between the loud gun bursts, the pounding in my chest, and Jr's horrified screams, the uproarious laughter from the man responsible stood out among them all. With every shot purposely missing me, terrifying me, his laughter grew louder and louder. After a nearly endless supply of bullets, all that was left was the clicking sound of the gun, signaling it's empty barrel, leaving Jr's curses toward that man the only remaining sounds. 

With my head still buried in my arms, the sensation I felt earlier had erupted again. With this cruel act, I finally found the courage to enact my emotions. He harmed my friends, toyed with me, and now he tried to force Jr to harm me with his own weapon. We were all nothing but playthings to him. If this continues on, he'll just keep tormenting all of us. I couldn't stand it anymore. 

"I…I hate you." I finally found the strength to say these words, even though it was more like a whisper. It was enough to have that man turn back to me, a somewhat perplexed look in his monstrous face. 

"I hate you." I spoke again, louder than before. Finally, I unleashed all of my frustration, at full volume.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU!!" A collection of pent up anger and fear finally came forth. My teeth were grating against each other, my eyes streamed forth a flood of tears, and my nails were almost tearing against my skin under my clenched fists. "You're a horrible man! A MONSTER!! I hate you! I wish you were dead!! I HATE YOU!!"

The room fell on dead silence. The only sound, besides the deep hum of the huge reactor, was my sobbing. I came forth with all of my hate toward that man, but I didn't feel any better. I actually felt worse, since Jr had to witness this side of me. I don't know what he will think of me from now on. And that man, the first person I ever spoke to with such hatred and offense, just stared silently at me, as I continued to cry. There was no amusement in his face, or even surprise. He just looked at me, devoid of emotion.

And then, he finally broke the silence…with a loud outburst of laughter. As the seconds passed, that man's laughter grew louder and more hysterical. It became so loud and frantic that it sounded more like crying, and the way his face twisted and contorted, it looked like he was about to explode. But it no longer mattered to me how funny he found my sorrow. I wasn't afraid of him anymore. All I felt now was hate.

Finally, that man managed to calm down, still giggling under his breath, and with a hand pressed against his face, as if he was experiencing a headache. 

"Now you understand what it's like to truly live." He huffed, nearly out of breath. "A very good start, pêche. There is hope for you yet. However…" He lowered his hand, and his face became somewhat more serious. "It's wrong for you to say that you hate me. After all that I've done for you? You've been a naughty girl, ma pêche." He slowly began walking toward me. "I'm afraid you'll need to be punished. Or maybe this will be a reward for you? Either way, you'd best prepare yourself."

This was it. There were no longer any other options but to fight. With my scepter materialized in my hand, I was determined to give everything I had to this fight. If he wanted my heart to be full of hatred, then I'll unleash all of it against him. 

I trailed my fingers around Jr's bracelet, still dangling in my wrist, as a sign of good luck. As long as I hold this charm, and the suffering of my loved ones in my heart, this monster had no chance of winning.

This was it. He was only a mere couple of feet away from me. I could practically feel his icy breath blowing toward me. He towered over me with a hungry grin, like a cat ready to devour a mouse. I was still scared, despite how much anger I felt now. But this time, I won't just stand around. I will fight back. I will fight now.

And with a flick of my wrist, I unleashed the first attack. A mystical blast of energy shot out from my scepter, and headed straight for that man. And with a flick of his wrist, that man deflected the energy blast away from him, like he was swatting away a fly.

"I hope you can do better than that." He mocked. "After all, your friends failed to satisfy my hunger. And thus, I'm afraid my appetite for a thrilling fight has overcome my affection for you." His face started to twist and grimace into a frightening, sinister visage. "I truly hope you can put up a better fight, pêche," He growled. "Because a part of me does not want to harm you, and yet another part of me wants to harm you absolutely."

I felt myself shaking at his sudden decent into total madness, but I pressed on forward. With a shout of determination, I cast forth another blast from my scepter, this time much more powerful. But just when it looked like this attack would be successful, the madman disappeared just before impact. I frantically looked around the room, prepared to defend myself from his hidden attack.

During that time, I suddenly recalled how that man surprised Jr when they fought. It was then that I felt a pair of large, cold hands wrap around my tinier wrists. He was right behind me.

"If you put more of your weight into it, you can shoot your attacks much faster." He conceitedly lectured, his hand moving my own, actually showing me how to improve my attacks. My fear grew from his cold touch, but my hatred from his smug confidence grew as well. With a quick turn around, I broke free from his sickening grasp, and retaliated with one of my stronger attacks, the Floral Tempest. As I spun my scepter around, a beautiful yet dangerously sharp wind surrounded me, ready to cut away at anything within it's area. Once I stopped my conjuring dance, I looked around, frustrated to learn that the enemy evaded my attack once again. Learning from my previous mistake, I turned completely around, and unsurprisingly, there he stood, unharmed and with his arms folded.

"A cute little maneuver! It suits you perfectly. He cooed. "But your adorable antics are also starting to get my blood pumping. I think I'll let you attempt one more attack, then it's my turn!"

I felt beads of sweat dripping down the sides of my face. He was toying with me, and was making it very obvious. I shouldn't be so surprised. What could I possibly do that Jr, Ziggy, or even KOS-MOS couldn't? Fighting back only seemed to encourage his violent behavior. And yet, his disturbing arrogance could also work against him. If I truly have one more chance to strike him, then I will put everything I have into one final attack.

I clasped both hands around my scepter, and closed my eyes, just for an instant. With deep concentration, I focused all of my remaining Ether power into one charged-up blast. If ever there was a time for my mystic powers to grant me a miracle, this was it. I immediately opened my eyes, and pointed my scepter toward that man. Instantly, a pair of wings grew from my scepter, which were then used to help me hover into the air. The enemy used the high ground to defeat my friends, so I'll try the same maneuver against him. After floating at a reasonable height, I pointed my scepter downward, and unleashed my strongest attack, the Angel Arrow. 

A bright flurry of damaging light poured from my scepter, which rained down toward my enemy. The blasts illuminated the area around that man, covering him completely in destructive light. I pushed on, bombarding as many blasts as I could manage to insure victory. When I felt that I couldn't continue the assault any longer, I wisely conserved the rest of my energy to insure a safe landing. Gracefully, I lightly touched the floor, while the wings from my scepter vanished into thin air. Taking a deep breath, I looked up, ready to inspect the result of my last, desperate move.

And there he stood, towering over me, barely a few inches away, completely undamaged, and grinning maliciously. I gasped in horror, completely taken aback. He looked down on me, hungry as ever for blood.

"How disappointing." He hissed. "Well, I suppose you don't hate me enough, after all. Now it's my turn to have some fun." He motioned an open hand toward me, ready to ensnare me like a scared animal. All thoughts and feelings completely escaped me. I was completely frozen in place. Then, just as his hand was about to make contact, something snapped inside of me.

"NO!" I screamed, shut my eyes tight, and pointed my scepter blindly toward my enemy. I felt a bright light surround me, burning my eyes even though they were shut. And then I heard a surprised grunt that probably came from that man. Shortly after, the light disappeared. Slowly opening my stinging eyes, I gasped again at the sight in front of me. It was that man's chest, nearly covered with round shaped scars. It looked as if his entire body was full of holes, some large enough for me to peer through and look at the walls behind him. Did I have more energy left than I thought? But more importantly, did I actually succeed in damaging him? There was no way that a normal human, or even a Realien, could survive with such severe wounds. And yet, that man still stood, looking down at his own torso, a somewhat surprised look on his face. It was certainly better than the evil grin he was displaying before. He just looked at his gaping wounds, saying nothing. Finally, he smiled again.

"I am so pleased, ma belle pêche." He spoke, this time in a more somber tone. "You have shown me that even something as beautiful as you, can be capable of such destruction." In that instant, the evil man took a deep breath, and puffed out his hole-filled chest out. One after another, the holes in his body began to fill out, until he was completely restored. Watching his skin sew back together filled me with disgust, but I also felt completely defeated. Even an attack I never knew I had proved to have little effect against him. Was he unstoppable? Was he truly a monster?

"However…" He spoke again, in a more serious tone. "It was wrong of you to try to destroy me. You've been a very bad girl, pêche. And bad girls need to be punished."

He took a single step toward me. I suddenly felt all sense of hopelessness escape me. Without a single thought, I lifted my scepter, ready to try another attack. I won't give up, no matter what.

And then, he threw a clenched fist toward my face. The blow made contact, and smashed against my left cheek. I felt the force of his punch blow past me, like a harsh wind. I also felt the sound of impact rock around me. But what surprised me is that I didn't feel anything from the hit, even though he clearly didn't hold back. I grabbed the side of my face in surprise. I was even more surprised that I didn't feel anything. The entire left side of my face felt numb, free of pain, but also of any other senses. My left eye was also closed; I tried to open it, but I couldn't get any sight from it. 

Then, I started to feel a deep sting form around the area. The pain began to grow. I also felt something dripping down from my wounded face, a burning liquid. I could tell it was blood. The pain soon became so unbearable, that I felt tears flowing down my face, washing away the blood that already poured forth.

I was wounded badly. The attack he gave me was given with the full force of an adult. My mind was completely blank. I was too numb to think straight anymore. My only instinct was to continue fighting, no matter how much pain I was in. With the numbing continuing around my body, I limply swung my right arm, with my scepter still in my hand. Before it could reach him, however, that man threw another punch toward my face. My body instantly recoiled from the blow, and I had lost all vision. Everything was going dark.

But then another attack struck me. And another, and another. I was being pummeled by a fury of devastating blows, the pain coursing all around my body. I had lost all sense of control, feeling, and even thought. All I could feel was intense pain all around me. I didn't even have room to scream, though I could still feel the tears escaping my swollen eyes. After an eternity of anguish, I didn't feel any more punches, but my body still stung greatly. I felt myself falling, ready to pass out instantly. But before I could hit the ground, something caught me by my hair. A pair of pinching fingers wrapped themselves around my curls, keeping me from falling on the floor. All I could hear was the sound of laughing. The same horrible laughing that had became a familiar song to me. A laughter that I could no longer forget. And perhaps the last thing I will ever hear.

I was beaten, I was helpless, and I was probably dying. I couldn't take the suffering anymore. I just wanted to go to sleep. It was so inviting. And yet, despite the darkness all around me, I still felt a small bit of light. A final thought, a recalling of familiar and warm faces. As each one passed by me, I also recalled the name of each person. Jr, Ziggy, Shion, KOS-MOS, chaos, Mommy…and Daddy. 

I could still feel the scepter in my hand, despite all of the beatings that I took. I concentrated with all of my remaining strength, and tried to lift the scepter upward. I won't give up. I won't give up. I won't give up. I won't…

Another blow, this time right on my forehead. That same icy breath blew right into my face, along with the same maddening laughter. I opened my mouth, barely crying out. I felt hot blood cover my face, dripping into my nose and mouth. The darkness around me grew even darker, and even though I was still suspended in mid-air, I felt myself falling downward. 

The last thing I felt was my battle scepter escaping my hand. I could hear the weapon hit the ground briefly. And then, I heard nothing more.

**_To Be Continued._**


	5. MOMO'S Chapter Part 3

"MOMO?"

It was Shion who called me, but I wouldn't respond back. I didn't even turn my head to address her. I didn't want to be rude, I just wasn't in the mood for company. All I wanted to do was lay in my bed, inside the small cabin room reserved for us in the Durandel. It was as much Shion's room as it was mine, though, so of course I had no right to ask her to leave. Maybe I needed the company after all.

"MOMO…" She started again. "Are you alright? You've been looking so gloomy lately." I usually didn't like to express my sadness, because I never wanted to worry anyone. But ever since that incident in the Encephalon world, I just couldn't hide my feelings.

When we traveled to that virtual world, the world inside KOS-MOS' mind, I finally met Daddy, for the first time ever. I've always dreamed of that moment, where I could finally see him with my own eyes, and not as an image stored in my memory.

But it wasn't a pleasant reunion. I saw Daddy rant and ramble like a lunatic; just how so many people accused him of being. I saw Daddy take his own life, falling toward the pavement in a fiery death. And not once did he notice me. Not only did I lose my one, perhaps only chance to see him, but now all I had left was a painful memory. Was this better than having no memory at all?

"You saw something, didn't you?" Shion acknowledged. "A memory that you wanted to stay in the past."

I was surprised that she managed to figure it out, but I still wouldn't respond back. All I did was stare at the ceiling, watching the fan twirl slowly around.

"I'm sorry, MOMO." She continued. "I didn't want to involve you. It was supposed to be just me, but in the end, I had no control over who the Encephalon chose to bring along."

"No, Shion." I finally spoke back, still looking at the ceiling. "I know it wasn't your fault. I would've wanted to come along anyway. It's just…I wasn't prepared for what I saw. I'm sorry for worrying you, but…I just can't get over what happened."

"Did you see…someone important?" She asked. "Someone that you cared about?"

Still staring at the ceiling, I nodded in response.

The room was silent. For a moment, I wondered if Shion had left. Then, she started speaking again.

"I know how hard it must be, to watch someone important disappear from your life." The older woman continued. "But you have to remember that it's still just a memory."

"I know." I answered. "But it still hurts. It's just too painful."

"They may be painful memories," She replied. "But sometimes you have to learn to accept the pain. Once you learn to look past the pain, you'll still have the memory of that person close to you. And I know that, even it was a bad memory, they would still want you to remember them."

I finally turned my head to look at her. Watching her smiling face peer down at me, like an angel watching over me while I slept, began to lift the sadness from my heart. But I still had some doubt left.

"How can I accept the pain, Shion?" I asked her. "How can I learn to look past it?"  
"I can't answer that, sweetheart." She responded, her warm smile still gazing toward me. "But I've learned through experience, that the best way to let go of pain is to share it with the people who are close to you now. You can relinquish that pain to them, and they will gladly share some of your burden. And you can do the same with their pain, and thus the combined feelings you share with each other, can overcome any sadness. And remember, MOMO, that I'll always be here, willing to share any pain that you feel."

Hearing her kind words, a smile formed around my lips, the first smile I had all night. "Thank you, Shion." I answered back, my spirits lifted. "And I'll always be here to share your pain as well."

"Okay, it's a deal then." She retorted cheerfully. "But for now, I have something that might help you sleep. A bedtime story!"

I could feel my smile instantly drop in surprise. "Really?"

"That's right. Take a look!" Enthusiastically, she lifted up a large object that I hadn't noticed earlier. It was a square shaped folder of sorts, with a collection of old paper contained within its hard cover.

"What is that?" I asked, perplexed.

"It's a book, of course." Shion quickly answered. "I asked Jr if I could borrow one to read you a story. He has a really big collection. I was sure surprised that a kid like him would be so into books."

"A book?" I had heard of them before. They were used as a means to collect stories and other data, and were all written in paper. I never actually saw one, since nearly all books were replaced with optical discs, which could contain far more data, and were easier to carry around.

"But wouldn't it be difficult to read a story from that?" I answered, ever curious. 

"No, it's fine." Shion answered again, confident as ever. "I actually prefer reading stories this way. My brother always had a really large collection, so I always borrowed a few from time to time. Somehow it feels easier reading something historic when it's presented in a historic format. Plus, I enjoy the smell of the pages."  
I smiled once again to her cheerful demeanor. I was definitely looking forward to hearing a story from her. I began to remember how much it meant to me for Mommy to read me a story, even though she never did.

"I think you'll really like this one. It's called Pinocchio. I think you'll be very surprised by how much you have in common with the character."

Although I was still listening, my mind wavered a bit. I felt glad to finally experience the joy of a storybook, yet I also felt sad that Mommy wasn't the one to do it. I decided not to think about her any longer, because it might cause me to cry again, and I didn't want to ruin this moment between Shion and me.

"Shion…" I quietly called out to her.

"Mm?" She mumbled, still smiling.

"Thank you." I answered back.

"Any time, MOMO." She responded, her smile still filling me with comfort.

"MOMO."

A voice, calling out to me like before.

"MOMO!"  
I could feel the urgency in the person's voice. 

"MOMO!"

Who was calling me? Why weren't my eyes open? 

As I struggled to open them, a sharp pain raced all over my body. I winced at the sudden rush of anguish. I was hurt, though I couldn't remember why. I was as much frightened as I was confused. But then I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me, supporting me in my current distress. The arms felt slender and warm, as delicate as a woman's touch.

"MOMO, please! Please wake up!  
I finally realized who was calling to me. Who was supporting me. It was the same voice that had been supporting me for the longest time. A voice that I would forever keep close to my heart. The voice that I've longed for, for so long.

I wanted to answer to Shion's call, but my injuries were too severe. All I could do was let her comfort me, as she promised to in the past. But I couldn't do the same. I couldn't share her pain, or anyone else's. I fought with all my heart against that man, and failed. I was so certain that I was going to die.   
And yet here I was, protected by the first woman who has ever shown such kindness and love toward me. I thought about Mommy, how I always wanted to experience this security and love from her. It saddened me that a person I only knew for a short time would display the love that Mommy would never show. I felt waves of tears pour down my face. 

Clearly aware of my sadness, Shion tightened her hold around me, burying my face in her neck. Her warm embrace surrounded me, replacing the pain that I felt earlier. I tried to return her gesture by wrapping my own arms around her back. This was the most I could do. I still wouldn't stop crying. It embarrassed me, that all I could do was cry. I know that I was still a child, but so was Jr, and he still managed to stand up and fight like an adult. He experienced even worse pain than I did, yet he never gave up. I was truly worthless.

Despite that, as Shion continued to comfort me, I momentarily forgot about my uselessness. I even forgot about that devilish man, who had been haunting my thoughts for so long. I was in complete peace. This was definitely the feeling that a mother would give to her child. The feeling that I've dreamed about for so long. If only Mommy was willing to embrace me like this. I may be a Realien copy of her first child, but I still loved her. And yet, I loved Shion as well. I know it was wrong to think this, but if it were up to me, I wished that Shion were my Mommy instead.

"Mommy…" That one word escaped my lips before I realized it. In response, Shion tightened her grip further, and suddenly began to cry as well. I could feel her teardrops land on my forehead. I felt so ashamed for thinking out loud like that, and even worse for making her feel just as bad. 

"I'm here, MOMO." She spoke to me, no longer in tears, but still full of sadness. "I'll always be here for you." 

I finally stopped crying. I still felt embarrassed, but I also felt grateful for having this brief moment, to finally experience the love that a mother and child share. One day, I would like to repay the favor to Shion, by sharing in her pain. I hope to get that chance one day, and yet I also hope I never get the chance. I never want that warm smile of hers to fade away.

"Is she alright?" A new yet familiar voice appeared. I instantly recognized it as Ziggy's, even though my eyes were still closed. I was relieved to find out that he was alright, but I was more surprised by the emotion in his voice. For someone who claimed to be an 'ex-human', this was the first time that he sounded like a real caring person.

As the two adults exchanged words, I thought back to how Ziggy and I first met, and how he had always watched over me ever since. I've always felt safe around all of my friends, but I always felt so much more when I was around Ziggy. At first, I thought it was pretty neat to have such a strong adult as my guardian. But over time, I've learned to realize how much my life had changed when Ziggy appeared. I've become more confident, I've made such wonderful friends, and discovered many new sensations. I owe everything up to this point because of him. If Jr was like the handsome prince from my stories, then Ziggy was like the noble knight, always by my side. Like Shion, Ziggy had become the parent I always desired. 

But then, I felt another person's presence, even though I could only hear Shion and Ziggy's voices. Somebody was watching me from afar, even though my eyes were still shut tight. However, I didn't feel afraid at all. In fact, I felt at peace, as if that person's eyes were comforting me. I've experienced this silent warmth before, but when?

Before I could figure it out, a huge quake rocked the entire room. I nearly screamed in shock, but my voice was muffled as Shion threw herself to shield me. My body landed hard on the cold floor, and I could hardly breathe underneath Shion's heavier body (much heavier than I imagined). The shockwave of the explosion rattled through my back. Even with Shion protecting me, I was still afraid. Was the battle still going on? I began to think of Jr, praying that he wasn't the one fighting.

After the noise died down, Shion slowly rose off of me, and gently lifted me from my shoulders. One of her hands supported my head, while another gently pressed onto my chest. I decided to try opening my eyes.

But then a deafening scream startled me, so I continued to keep my eyes closed. Once again, I only had a voice to identify, but something about the roaring cry filled me with fear. There was a sense of hate and cruelty hidden beneath the screams of pain. It belonged to that man. It seemed the tables finally turned, and he got a taste of his own medicine. His torment was apparent in his screaming. His cries went on for so long, I felt sick.

Except it wasn't the screams that were making me sick, it was my own feelings. I was actually enjoying hearing that monster suffer. I wanted him to pay for everything he did. I wanted him to experience the pain that he caused to others. And feeling this way toward someone, even someone as evil as him, frightened me. That man wanted me to experience the harshness of reality. And it seems he's succeeded. If I couldn't be the child that Mommy always wanted, or the pure hearted person that Daddy wanted, then perhaps I truly was nothing more than an abomination.

It was then that I finally noticed that the room was completely silent. No screams of rage, no explosive noises, or any other noise for that matter. Was the battle finally over? I bravely attempted to open my eyes, if just for a moment. It took a moment for my vision to adjust, but once the blurriness cleared up, my first sight was Jr and that man facing each other, just as they had before. Jr looked far better than he did a moment before; his wounds looked healed, and he was no longer bleeding. But he also looked exhausted, as indicated by his heavy breathing. And that man looked completely unscathed, as usual. Huddled around me were the rest of my friends, Ziggy, chaos, and KOS-MOS, all together, and each showing signs of fatigue. This looked like a final standoff between that man, and the rest of us. Yet neither side looked ready to fight. Even that man looked like he was tired of fighting. 

"Answer me! Why are you doing this?!" shouted Jr. "There's absolutely nothing you can hope to gain out of this!" 

"Au contraire." Replied the devilish man, as cocky as ever. "I…am doing this…for your sake, Rubedo." I opened my eyes fully as the two continued their argument.

"For…my sake…?" Jr responded, baffled by that man's remark.

"Have you forgotten, Rubedo?" That man spoke back. "That fateful day, fourteen years ago…have you forgotten what you did to us?!"

Jr's body began to tremble slightly by the evil man's remark. It looked like Jr fully understood what he was referring to. 

"It's all because of you…" He spoke again, a hint of anger increasing in his voice. "Because you closed yourself off from us, our mental link was broken, and one after another, we succumbed to the power of the Song. Left behind in that horror, did we have any choice but to submit to it?" I was shocked by that man's tone. He actually sounded like he was accusing Jr of a crime. "Remember what happened…and repent for your sins!"

"It's true…I mean…" Jr struggled, barely able to respond in his defense. I felt my concern for the boy grow more and more by the second.

That man laughed maniacally at Jr's suffering, as before. "So you finally admit to it, you coward!"

"All right, damn it!" Jr shouted forth in defeat. "I couldn't control my fear!"

"Yes!" That man shouted in triumph. "And therefore, you must atone for your sins, atone for your life! I am the executor for all those who were destroyed!"

I felt so sorry for Jr. As if he hadn't suffered enough, now he had to pay for a crime that he fully admitted to. Could this have been what started the feud between him and that man? I wanted to know more, but at the same time, I didn't want to know. Whatever he did couldn't have been nearly as bad as what his accuser had done. I wanted to run to the boy, to confide in his suffering. I would gladly share Jr's pain, more so than anyone.

"Although…I am actually grateful to you, Rubedo." The monster spoke again, this time actually sounding appreciative. "Thanks to you, I alone was able to find the way…the way to a whole new world."

"What do you mean, a whole new world?" Jr growled in frustration. 

"That's all I seek…" That man mocked. "It's really quite simple. Don't you think?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Jr demanded, fed up with that man's riddles.

Without answering back, the monster jumped high into the air, deftly spinning backwards, until he landed back on top of the reactor, the same spot where we first saw him. As Jr watched him in desperation, that man broke out into another fit of laughter.

"At first I wasn't sure if I should believe…" He spoke again as he looked down at us eagerly. "But then I experienced something a moment ago that confirmed it…" His eyes started to move around us as he spoke. I briefly clutched on to Shion as he glared toward my direction, but he continued to look past me, focusing on something else. "And this ought to verify that experience for me." His voice grew in excitement, and he broke out into laughter yet again. "Entertain me, if you will!"

Without warning, the ground around us began to quake. All the warning lights around the room began to flash as well. During this commotion, Shion slowly helped me back on my feet. I wobbled a bit from the shaking, but the woman continued to hold onto me for support. All of our eyes fell to the middle of the room, where the reactor was. The source of all Proto Merkabah began to spring to life, as the safety latches surrounding it began to disengage, one after another. The reactor itself began to open in all directions, a large cloud of smoke escaping from its confinement. As I squinted past the smoke, I could briefly make out the energy core of the reactor, glowing crimson red. But there was something else. Something that surrounded the core.

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a large, deformed creature, as large as the reactor itself. My readings confirmed it to be a Gnosis, but this one was far larger than any I've ever seen up close. Even more shocking, it had the reactor core contained in it's mouth!

"Damn!" Jr shouted in astonishment. "You fused the Gnosis…with the reactor…?!"

"You must first destroy this in order to stop Proto Merkabah." That man shouted, still standing atop the container where his creation had arisen. "You do realize that…Oh, almost forgot the time! Hmmm, not much left nooow…" Despite this warning, there wasn't any sound of urgency in his voice. "I'd say five minutes, at best. I wonder how far you'll get in your current condition?"

As his maniacal laughter broke through all the other noise in the room, I looked onward to Jr, as he hung his head slowly, as if in defeat. I couldn't bear to see him like this.

"He's so cruel…" I softly cried out. "He's tormenting Jr just for fun…" In response, I felt Shion tightened her grip around me, as if to comfort me. I wanted to do the same for Jr. Whatever he did in the past, that monstrous person had no right to torture him like this.

"Farewell." That man yelled sincerely. "I'm sure we'll meet again, if you survive…" His gaze fell toward Jr again. "Rubedo, my other half." And with a small flutter of his cape, the monster simply turned and left. I couldn't believe that after all that, he would simply just walk away. I felt so surprised, but also relieved. I didn't care anymore about beating him, I just wanted him to leave us alone, forever if that was possible.   
"Albedo!!" Jr spouted in anger, and began to run after that man. Didn't he realize how much we've been through? Was his hatred so great that he wanted to keep fighting to his death?

"Jr, look out!" I yelled to him, as both a warning about the Gnosis, and as a distraction to keep him from pursuing that man. Jr stopped in response, and managed to avoid the creature's energy aura with an aura of his own. It looked just like the strange power he used back at the Song of Nephilim. Both auras stopped resonating, and the Gnosis slowly stepped out of the reactor completely. It arched itself in an upright position, causing all of us to gaze at its remarkable size.

"Damn it…" Jr spat in frustration. "We have to destroy this thing, first."

This Gnosis was enormous in stature, and it was no doubt very powerful. And all of us hadn't fully recovered from fighting that man. And we also had less than five minutes to defeat this creature and shut down Proto Merkabah's core. Our chances of winning were small. And yet, I didn't feel nearly as afraid as I did with that man around. Compared to him, a timed Gnosis battle didn't seem so bad.

I noticed that Shion was still holding me in her arms. Now was the time for me to prove my worth. "Shion." I called to her.

The young adult broke from her shocked expression and looked down at me. "Let me help you. I can still fight." I told her.

Shion looked at me with worry for a moment. "Are you sure, MOMO?" She questioned.

"Yes." I answered confidently. "I'm all right. I'm not scared." I smiled at her, hoping to prove my determination to her. "After all, you'll always be there for me, right?"

The kind woman smiled back at me with utmost affection. She almost looked like she was ready to cry. She tenderly stroked my shoulders in response.

"Be careful, everyone!" chaos shouted, bringing both of us back to the battle at hand. "That's no longer just a machine!"

Despite how much pain he's caused, I actually agreed with one thing that man said. It was impossible for someone to go through life without experiencing pain. I was too naïve to accept that. If I wanted to truly live as a human, I must be prepared for everything a human experiences, both good and bad. But I also believed in Shion's words, that despite how much pain we feel, we must also learn to look past it, and not let it consume us. That man, despite his claim about mastering pain, probably didn't know that he had been consumed by it. As I looked into his malicious eyes, for just a moment, I could sense that he was truly suffering deep inside. And his last words to Jr confirmed this to me. I still hated him for what he did, but I also felt a little sorry for him.

Shion was right about that too. The best way to fight pain was to let others share your burden. Perhaps that was the reason why that man became a slave to his own torment, because he had no one to confide in his pain. If that was true, then I remained certain that I could always overcome any pain, any sadness, so long as Shion, Jr, Ziggy, KOS-MOS, and chaos were always by my side. 

As long as my family stood by my side, I had nothing to fear. 

**MOMO's Chapter: The End**


	6. Jr's Chapter Part 1

Proto Merkabah.

An ancient abomination brought back to life. A nefarious mechanism with the power to annihilate an entire planet. Another accursed invention from Joachim Mizrahi, a deranged lunatic who left behind a legacy of horror.

Well, there was one exception, of course; and she was leading us right to Proto Merkabah's reactor. I wonder how MOMO felt, helping to destroy one of her father's creations?

Actually, I couldn't begin to imagine how she must be feeling right now. And if I wanted to keep a cool head, I'd better not.

I didn't want MOMO to come with us, even though she knew the fastest route. I wanted her to stay behind in the Durandel, where she'd be safe. 

But the truth was, she wasn't really safe anywhere. Not as long as he was still alive. That's why I had to put a stop to him right now. And that's why I never wanted to leave her side again

It wasn't much farther. According to MOMO, the reactor was just beyond the following hallway. As we all hurried toward our goal, I decided to pick up my pace. I had no doubts that he would be waiting for us there, and I wanted to be the first one to greet him.

Once we reached inside, we all stopped in front of the reactor, which was only a short distance away. But I wasn't concerned with the reactor right now. I darted my head in every direction, trying to look for any sings of a trap. Looking around, I couldn't find anything suspicious, or even anyone besides us. As the old saying went, 'It was quiet. Too quiet.'

But I knew he was here somewhere. The whole room reeked of him. I could feel the hairs behind my neck standing on edge. Where the hell was he?

"You're late!"

I felt my stomach tighten from the insidious greeting. The voice came from above. Instantly, I lifted my head up.

"I was about to give up on you, Rubedo!"

There he stood, right atop the reactor. As soon as I layed eyes on him, I started to feel all of my hatred and anger building up again, but I told myself to remain calm.

"Take a look, this thing's got a full belly already." Albedo mused as he stroked the metal casing with his hand. Looks like I took longer than I thought. But it didn't matter, since I knew he wouldn't pass up a chance to challenge me again. Afterwards, he dropped down from his position, landing right in front of us. My fists clenched tightly as he slowly stood up, greeting me with that arrogant smirk of his.

"So then, what shall we do now?" He gleefully asked. "Shall we continue where we left off?" He really was hellbent on fighting with me. This whole siege of Proto Merkabah was probably just a ploy to get me to fight him. Fine then, at least I wouldn't have to worry about Merkabah's weapons firing on Miltia. Also, a part of me was just as anxious to tear him apart.

But just as I was ready to start the battle, a strange bluish glow began to surround Albedo. The haunting light formed above him, taking the image of a ghostly projection that resembled the monster himself, blinking eyes and all. I've never seen anything like it, especially not from him.

"Wh-what is that?" I questioned nervously. "Are you…how are you doing that…?" "Don't be so surprised." He mocked. "This is the power of will, a fundamental power that exists within everyone. What you are witnessing is simply your perception of it". And you know what? Perception and pain are but one and the same."

I didn't have a clue what he was on about. At this point, I also didn't care. Things have just gotten more complicated regardless. If he was only using the power he gained from U-DO, then I would have at least been somewhat prepared. But with this new ability, this 'will' of his, I had no idea what to expect. I could only assume that he was even more dangerous now, and that was the last thing I needed. But I wasn't going to back down now.

"So, go ahead…" Albedo challenged. "Feel my pain for yourself!" 

And just like that, the bluish ghost was gone. All that remained was a similar trail seeping through Albedo's fingers. Lifting his right hand up, the lunatic made a challenging gesture to me. I was just as eager as him to settle our differences, but something about the look on his face made me feel a bit uneasy. I almost felt as afraid as I did when we last fought on First Miltia, fourteen years ago.

But things were different now. I had chaos and the others for support, and as much as I'd hate to admit it, I needed their help to beat Albedo. I hated that bastard even more for involving them in our dispute…and for involving MOMO. 

That's right. Before I did anything, I had to plan ahead. I couldn't just rush in and fight him, as much as I was dying to. I had to make sure that I was as prepared as possible. But most of all, I had to make sure that MOMO wouldn't be involved, no matter what.

I quietly called out to Shion, who was standing behind me. Assuming that she heard me, I started whispering. "Me, chaos, and gramps here are going in first. Tell KOS-MOS to give us support, but not to jump in immediately". As the leader of sorts of this team, I felt it was best if the three of us went in first. I've known chaos long enough, and I trusted that the old man would be cooperative as well. And if my hunch about KOS-MOS was right, she should be able to record any move Albedo made, that way she could fight him while fully aware of his attacks. If we couldn't beat him, then everything depended on her.

"One more thing." I spoke to her in my most pressing tone, since this was what I needed from Shion most of all. "I want you to stay right here, and keep an eye on MOMO. Protect her at all costs, and if it looks like we're losing, I want you to take her with you and escape from here. Don't let that scum go anywhere near her."

Just saying those words nearly caused me to boil up inside. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about what Albedo did to her. The look of pain on her beautiful face; The cries of torment that escaped her fragile voice; The utter helplessness I felt as I stood by, watching her suffer; And the pure hatred I felt for Albedo, as he continued to invade her subconscious, all the while laughing mercilessly at our combined suffering.

"Shion." I called to the young woman again, trying to mask the revulsion I was feeling. "Promise me."

A few seconds passed, but eventually I got the response I wanted. "Alright, but you have to promise me that you'll come back alive." She added.

I didn't like to make any promises that I couldn't keep. That's why I nodded in response to her request. I was confident that I would survive this, and that I would make Albedo pay for everything he has done. And I knew Shion would keep her end of the bargain, since she obviously cared for MOMO as much as any of us did. Besides, I wouldn't want her to get caught up in my conflict with Albedo either. And so the three of us began our march toward Albedo, with chaos by my right, and Ziggy by my left. I decided not to look back at Shion and MOMO. I kept my eyes fixed on my opponent the whole time, staring him down with my spirit, as he did back to me.

"So, what IS your plan?" chaos quietly asked.

"Don't have one." I answered back, still staring at Albedo. "Just improvise. If you see an opening, take it." I didn't hear any objection from chaos, so I assumed he wasn't worried about us walking in blindly.

"We've seen each other perform during battles." Ziggy added, sounding monotonous as usual. "We're all aware of each other's abilities. Just make sure to synchronize and support each other at all times. I'm sure we can win by doing so." 

I had to hand it to the old man. He was definitely experienced when it came to battle tactics. I'm sure the three of us could provide Albedo with a sufficient challenge, and we wouldn't have to involve the girls. And I wouldn't have to resort to my dangerous power, either.

We stopped just a few feet away from the enemy, who had his eyes fixated on us gleefully, like this was all a game to him. Finally, his eyes focused directly to me, just as I wanted it. I wanted him to focus all of his attention and blood lust to me, if it helped to draw attention away from the others.

The two of us stood there, for what seemed like forever, staring. We were scanning each other's faces, looking for any traces of fear, anxiety, anticipation, or hatred. It felt strange, if not overwhelming, to have Albedo towering over me like a giant. I didn't let his height intimidate me, though, since deep down he was the same as I was. Or rather, he used to be the same.

Finally, he broke the silence. "Now this is a bit of a letdown. Just the three of you will fight?" There was a slight hint of disappointment in his tone.

I decided to put Gaignun's advice to the test. "Hey, against a punk like you, the three of us should be more than enough for you to handle." I retorted back in utter confidence. I felt strange talking down to him like that, calm and disdainful, but I played along anyway, hoping it would throw him off a little. "Why don't you just leave this old junk heap behind, and the two of us can settle things somewhere else?"

Albedo chuckled a bit, more amused than discouraged by my attitude. "Well, it's about time you put up a brave front, Rubedo. You're actually pretty charming this way."

Without another word, the conceited adult lowered his upper body, as if he was taking a bow. But once he reached the floor, his arms suddenly wrapped around his chest like a bat folding it's wings. A surge of Ether power began to surround the crouching madman. I instantly recognized this technique. He was using his Ether to boost his speed. As he continued powering up, he lifted his head towards me.

"But I know it's all smoke and mirrors." He continued, his tone becoming more sinister. "I can smell your doubt, and your fear. It's a rather foul scent, truly pathetic. It doesn't compare at all to 'her' invigorating aroma."

The charade was over as soon as it began. My fake smirk immediately faded, and was replaced with the rage I was truly feeling. 

"Jr." chaos whispered, trying to calm me down.

"Ah, yes, and her tears were as bright as the stars themselves." Albedo mocked again, his grotesque descriptions pushing me over the edge. 

"Shut up." I demanded, my tone reserved yet furious.

"I still have her sweet taste in my fingertips." He went on regardless, bringing his right hand up to his face. "Such a wonderful taste, as sweet as honey." His face began to twist hungrily, and his breathing was rapidly forming into a chuckle. I couldn't hold back my rage any longer.

"Shut your damn MOUTH!!" Enraged, I drew out my twin pistols, and charged up an Ether technique of my own, increasing my own speed, along with those around me.

"That's right, Rubedo!" The bastard fervently shouted, and then shifted his arms into a fighting position. "And I still hunger, so you'd better do your best to satisfy me!"

I couldn't hold back my emotions any longer. He was nothing but a beast that hungered for blood. If it was a battle that he craved, then I'll feed him to death with my enraged spirit!

"Eat this, you bastard!!" With a pull of the triggers, the sparks ignited the battle that I had put off for fourteen years. The three of us quickly jumped out in all directions, each trying to find the best vantage point to subdue our foe. Albedo evaded the first volley of bullets effortlessly, thanks to his increased speed. But the three of us still managed to keep up with him due to our own increase. Yet even though we were all moving at twice the speed of a normal person, everything around me felt like it was all happening at a snail's pace. 

Ziggy was attacking Albedo from his right, throwing an assortment of mechanical kicks and punches, while chaos was attacking from the left, shooting a dazzling array of his angelic blasts, while I continued blasting away. Yet even with this three-on-one assault, Albedo's eyes remained focused on me the entire time, his repulsive grin growing by the second. 

His arrogance only fueled my intensity, so I pressed on even harder. My fingers clicked away relentlessly at the two triggers in my hands, and I tried to throw some variety into my steps to throw him off, like an old fashioned boxer would. I even took a daring flip into the air, still firing like mad, even shooting away from my target, hoping that he would run into the bullets while he moved. But Albedo continued to evade all of our attacks with little effort, and a sickening grin.

It was then that chaos intervened with a strike from behind. An Ether-powered chain materialized from his hand, and wrapped itself around Albedo's foot, nearly causing the slippery villain to topple over. I finally had the opportunity I needed, and charged toward the distracted foe, both guns aimed right at him. But as soon as I started shooting again, Albedo countered the assault by throwing his entrapped leg in a swift kick. chaos, still holding onto the chain, was immediately flung toward me. I quickly rolled to the left, skillfully avoiding my friend-turned-projectile, while chaos was able to regain his footing and land safely next to me.

I quickly turned to face Albedo again, who paused momentarily to kick off the chain around his foot. While he was preoccupied, however, Ziggy was ready to strike Albedo from behind with his blade!   
But just when it looked like the old cyborg had managed to catch him off guard, Albedo suddenly turned and blocked the blade with his right hand. Even though the attack failed, it still bought me enough time to attempt another attack. Without wasting another second, I practically jumped toward the distracted opponent, firing my twin Marokovs as fast as I could.

I quickly rolled into the ground to cushion my fall, and immediately stood up to continue my assault on Albedo. But the only person in my line of sight was Ziggy, standing alone with a confused look. I cautiously looked around, making sure not to be caught off guard. It was then that a surprise laugh came from behind me. The three of us quickly turned around. Albedo stood a far distance from us, unharmed and clearly amused. His arms lay folded across his chest as he laughed away, to my disgust. It may have been a surprise insult rather than a surprise attack, but the blow stung all the same. I shouldn't have been so surprised. I figured things wouldn't be so easy, and I had no problem putting more effort in order to beat him. 

I was just worried over how much effort it would take to win, and if I could still stay sane afterward. 

Ziggy and chaos were standing next to me as I watched our bemused enemy, who had ceased his repulsive laughter, and just stood still, as if waiting for us to make the next move. I decided to make full use of his invitation. 

"Alright, chaos, time for Plan B." I whispered to the young fighter, still keeping my eyes on Albedo the whole time.

"Plan B? I didn't even know there was a Plan A." chaos answered bewilderedly, but still as patient as ever. "What is it?"

"The old man's plan of course." I confidently retorted. "Go on ahead. I've got your back." I pointed my gun up to his level of view as a sign of assurance.

I didn't hear chaos object, so I assumed that he was okay with it. "You got that gramps?" I asked Ziggy, who was standing at my other side. A small murmur confirmed his acceptance to my 'plan'. I lowered my gun, and proceeded to move it behind me, hiding it from Albedo's sight. Slowly, I began to concentrate on my Ether, transferring the energy into the concealed weapon, filling it with power for my next attack. Once I felt that the gun had collected a sufficient amount of energy, I gave chaos the sign to proceed.

"Go."

With that, chaos boldly ran towards Albedo at full speed. For a slender, skinny guy like chaos, this kind of maneuver would be stupid to try on a bigger opponent, but I had faith that he would still be able to give me the opportunity I needed. I quickly took a look toward Albedo, who slowly lowered his hands from their folding position. Even though chaos was only a few feet from making contact, the cocky bastard didn't seem to be in a hurry to defend himself. As much as that irritated me, I kept focused, waiting for my chance to strike.

Just when it looked like chaos was about to collide with Albedo, he proved his deceptive talents by immediately jumping straight into the air. I admit that I wasn't expecting such finesse from him, but luckily, neither did Albedo, who focused his attention on his airborne opponent. With the opportunity I've been waiting for now available, I drew out my pistol, fully charged and aimed squarely at Albedo's head. 

With one quick click of the trigger, the energy stored inside the gun escaped in a colorful blast, and at dazzling speed. Despite the speed of the bullet, the time it took to reach its target felt like an eternity for me, as I silently prayed for it to be a bullseye. 

It seemed just this once, God answered my prayers, as the bullet successfully made contact with Albedo's head, exploding into splashes of colors and lights upon impact. A cloud of smoke resulting from the blast covered how much damage my attack did, but given my past encounters with him, I doubt it was enough. 

Apparently, it seemed Ziggy wasn't willing to wait for the smoke to clear, because the aged mercenary charged right into the smoke, with his arm blade extended. After he disappeared into the clouds of smoke, a piercing sound could be heard from inside. My stomach squirmed a bit, as I instantly recognized it as the sound of a sharp blade tearing through deep flesh. Hearing that gruesome sound caused me to wax nostalgic about the old days, during the war. The fact that there was a time when those sounds of death and destruction would lull me to sleep like crickets chriping in nightfall, proved far more unsettling than Albedo's taunts.

Finally, the smoke cleared, and I was able to witness the aftermath of the struggle between Albedo and the old man. Both men faced each other, and upon further discovery, I could make out Ziggy's blade shoved several inches deep into Albedo's chest. The villain himself was staring down at his fresh wound, looking as if he couldn't comprehend what just happened to him. 

But after bursting into more of his insidious laughter, it seemed Alebdo wasn't concerned with his newest wound at all. Once his laughing died down, the conceited bastard began to speak.

"I don't know which is more amusing, Rubedo." He boasted. "Were you holding back because none of you considered me a valid threat?"

After asking that question, Albedo suddenly grabbed Ziggy's blade, still embedded in his chest.

"Or did you actually think this little planned ambush would actually catch me off guard?" Slowly, he began pulling the remainder of Ziggy's blade further into his chest. The surprised look on Ziggy's face was pretty alarming, but the maddening expression on Albedo's face was far more daunting. 

"Please, which one is it Rubedo? I was never really good at figuring out your jokes." As the blade moved deeper into Albedo's body, and the sound of flesh slowly tearing apart grew louder, I started to find myself feeling afraid, an emotion I had hoped to have left behind along with my past. But as the look of insane bliss on Albedo's face increased, I came to realize that both my fear, and my past, where catching up to me at a horrifying speed.

Almost on cue, Albedo further demonstrated his madness by twisting the blade upward through his body, tearing right through his shoulder! Gallons of blood sprayed all over like a geyser, but I could see the satisfaction in Albedo's face, even though he was mutilating his own body.

Once the blood flow died down, Albedo's shoulder quickly regenerated, the scarred tissue and flesh sewing itself back together, until the wound was completely closed. The only traces of his injury that remained was the bloodstain on Ziggy's blade. 

Our plan had failed. I should have known that a strike to the heart wouldn't have an effect on a heartless bastard like him. Now we were left wide open for Albedo's counterattack. But the worst thing was, I actually believed we could have won had we caught him off guard.

But now Ziggy was the one caught off guard, as Albedo made his first move by striking the old cyborg across the face. Ziggy was instantly thrown a few feet across the room, crashing hard upon the floor. I turned and faced the fallen cyborg, and was shocked to learn that he passed out instantly, from just one blow! While I was busy observing the old man for any signs of life, a new wave of sounds came from my blind side. Turning around, a blurry shape whizzed right by me, toward the direction where Ziggy fell. Looking back, the speeding shape landed just a little further than Ziggy. On closer inspection, it was chaos, who became the next person subdued by Albedo. Both Ziggy and chaos were down, just like that.

Now it was KOS-MOS who was taking the offensive, as the android girl charged right toward Albedo. Her speed was remarkable, looking like she would reach the madman in less than a second. But as I turned to face Albedo, he looked as if he had all the time in the world, as he slowly jammed his fist into the ground, conjuring up a strange black-colored glob from the floor. I didn't recognize the technique, but I definitely wouldn't take it's deadliness lightly. However, KOS-MOS kept charging toward Albedo and the glob, as if she didn't even notice it. Was it part of her programming to be this damn reckless?

The ball of energy collided with the speeding android, evaporating into black mist. Afterward, KOS-MOS dropped down to one knee, looking unfit to continue fighting, despite the usual lack of emotion on her face.

Almost instantly, three of my allies were knocked out by Albedo, and in just a couple of blows too. I couldn't believe it; even if I fought all of them with my real power, I don't think I'd be able to beat them that quickly. Even worse, I couldn't sense Albedo's movements at all when he attacked them. Was that a taste of his true power? Or was he still holding back? How much stronger had he gotten anyway?

It was just me, Shion, and MOMO left. And since there was no way that I would allow either of them to join in, everything rested with me now. That's how it should have been from the start. It was stupid of me not to have devised a better plan to fight Albedo, but it was even stupider to allow anyone to join me. Albedo was my problem, and mine alone. I wouldn't dare share that burden on anyone else, not even an enemy. Nobody here had any idea of what he was capable of, except perhaps…MOMO.

Of all the people to suffer from that monster's insanity, why did it have to be her? How could I have allowed such a thing to happen to her? I could never forgive myself for failing her. I couldn't even turn and look at her now. All I could do at this point was help close the wounds inflicted on her, and protect her from any further torment. I looked toward my eternal enemy, who stared back, truly hungering for our battle.

Fine, then. For every human, Realien, and URTV who has suffered, I would gladly suffer in their place. It was the least I could do, especially with such a puny body. I began walking forward to my opponent, while he did the same. As we drew closer to each other, I felt my heart begin to beat rapidly. Not because I was afraid, but because of the realization that MOMO was about to witness a side of me I wish she would never have to see. For the first time in fourteen years, I was fully prepared to fight this battle to the end. I didn't intend to show this scum any mercy, as he had none. This battle would not end until one of us was dead.

I really wanted to turn and see her just one more time, just in case I wouldn't get another chance. But I convinced myself not to, and save it for later. Seeing her smile again would be my reason to come back alive.

Albedo and I were now mere inches apart from each other. Both of us came to a stop, staring each other down. I'll admit that I felt a little intimidated having Albedo tower over me, looking down on me like a vulture spotting it's prey. But I just stared right back, refusing to turn away. Still, I couldn't help but notice a slight change in his normally maddening eyes. Something about them seemed more focused, as if he was taking this encounter with me seriously. Perhaps he was just as anxious as I was to finish our prolonged battle? His arrogant grin suddenly stretched a bit further, almost in amusement. "It must be a terrible feeling." He began to speak. "Living in comfort for so long, thinking that all your troubles were behind you. One moment, you're living a sheltered, yet undoubtedly peaceful life, with no cares or worries. And now, you're stuck in a miserable, abandoned hellhole; coming face to face with your past, the past you tried so hard to forget about, as well as carry the burden of saving an entire planet from complete annihilation. Tell me, Rubedo, doesn't it sicken you that your peaceful days are now over?"

I was more sickened by his smug tone, but he did have a point. Yesterday, I never would have dreamed of being in this kind of situation. It wasn't too long ago when my biggest worry was cleaning out my gun collection in time for the next exhibit; or to remember to lend out those books to Mary; or to give Shion and the others a proper tour of the Kukai Foundation. I really had taken the past fourteen years for granted. I never stopped to realize how happy my life had become after the war. Even if I was stuck in an ageless body, I was at least able to put my old life behind me. Now, it feels like I just fell from heaven, straight into hell. But I shouldn't completely kid myself.

"Don't flatter yourself." I rebutted. "Yeah, life's been good, but I never really believed you were gone for good." I thought back to all those moments, late at night or whenever I was alone in some far-off mission. Every time I heard a noise in the dark, or a dark figure in the shadows, I always thought 'Would this be the moment when my past would come back for me?'. I never felt truly at peace.

"It must also seem strange facing me this way, huh Rubedo?" Albedo continued, ignoring my last statement. "I certainly find it a bit odd looking down on you like this. Though that form does seem fitting for such a spineless punk like yourself. At least that much hasn't changed in these last few years."  
"Better than the monster you've become." I answered back. I wasn't envious at all of his adult body. "It'll just be that much more humiliating for you when I kick your ass."

"One thing that definitely hasn't changed…" He was ignoring me again, and his eyes were focused on something else. "…Is her beauty. In fourteen years, she is still as lovely as when I last laid eyes on her."

My heart skipped a few beats. I could feel the blood pumping into my brain, causing my anger to rise. Between all the hateful thoughts though, I managed to try rationalizing with him just one more time.

"Leave her out of this." I spoke calmly, despite the rage I felt. "She's not the same girl from before. And you're not the same person either."

"No…she isn't." Albedo responded, rather sincerely. "She's become so much more, no longer bound by the fate of aging flesh or sinful temptations. And I couldn't be any happier to be free of my weak, mortal prison." I wasn't getting through to him. In fact, I was only further increasing his perverse lust.   
"But you're still the same, aren't you Rubedo?" His eyes focused back to me, which at this point was actually a relief. "Is this why you decided to defy time itself? Are you that afraid to accept your destiny? Who's the real monster who refuses let go of his past?"  
"Look." I decided to ignore his nonsense for just a bit longer. "If you have any humanity left in you, then I'm begging you to leave her and anyone else out of our feud. If you really want to settle things with me, then I'm all yours. I won't back down."

A brief stint of laughter was his response. I felt foolish even attempting to reason with him. He was far too gone at this point. I was through wasting my breath.

"You really think this is all about you, isn't it Rubedo?" Albedo mocked. "Kidnapping the girl, seizing Proto Merkabah, threating billions of lives; All just so I could get my revenge on you. Is that what you think?" 

Honestly, yeah. "Then why?" I asked, frustrated. "Why do all this?"

"Perhaps...as an experiment?" He teased.

"Experiment for what?" I shot back, even more frustrated.

"Sorry, that's all you get for now." He teased yet again. "Perhaps if you live through this, you might find out. That's a very big 'if' though. You are right about one thing, Rubedo. As petty as it may seem, I still desire to make you suffer the most painful death imaginable."

"It might not be as easy as you think." I responded, calmed somewhat after his earlier comments. "I haven't been slacking off this whole time, you know. I did a little preparing in case you were stupid enough to take me on again. And based on what you've shown so far, I think you'd better start worrying if you'll be the one to lose."

"You know, you're really starting to bore me, Rubedo." Albedo responded, looking as bored as he claimed. "I told you before, you're pathetic acting won't intimidate me. I of all people know what a scared little boy you really are." His eyes moved away from me again. "If you don't start backing your words with action, then I'll have to look elsewhere for amusement."

The malicious grin on his lips clearly explained what he meant. "Take your eyes off her right now, you bastard, before I gouge them out." I threatened.

"Don't get me wrong, I still have plans for the girl." He continued, still staring at his prey. "But I just don't think I can help myself right now. I just have to have another taste…"

"Goddamn you, I'm through playing around!" I drew out my Marokovs in anger, and pointed them directly at Albedo's head. Only then did his eyes focus back to me.

"You'd better give me all you've got, Rubedo." He spoke quietly, yet sinister in tone. "It's no longer just your life on the line." He turned his body fully in my direction. "Go on, you coward, stop holding back!"

"Here it is, then!!" I ended our little chat with a shot to his head. Still under the effects of his speed boost, though, Albedo managed to dodge the blast effortlessly. I knew he would, however, so I continued firing a dozen more shots. The agile villain continued to dodge them as well, stepping backwards with each missed shot. I kept my pace consistent with his, rushing forward after him with more bullets. No matter how many shots I fired, Albedo kept dodging every single one. But at least I wasn't giving him a chance to retaliate.

It was during that split second where I finally realized; he WANTED me to use my real power against him. He knew the risks I would be taking if I did. He wasn't being kept back from the bullets, he was just toying with me. But it didn't matter. I refused to succumb to his demands. I know I can beat him without using it. I just had to wait for the right moment.

Albedo jumped midway to avoid the next few bullets, but as soon as he put one foot on the ground, he suddenly sprinted forward in my direction! It looked like he was through dodging, and instead came at me in full force.

This was the right moment!

As soon as he was close enough to make contact, I jumped straight into the air, like chaos did before, and avoided the strike. Flipping a few times to gain momentum, I directed my body for a safe landing. Though instead of the ground, I aimed myself to land right on my attacker's shoulders. I succeeded, to his surprise. The look on his face definitely proved that he wasn't expecting a maneuver so daring…or stupid. I wrapped my legs around the bastard's neck tightly, hopefully strangling him a little in the process. He definitely wasn't comfortable, as he began to stretch his arms up high, trying to pry me off. Before he could reach me, though, I already had my Ether loaded into the next bullet, and pressed the charged gun directly to his head. 

I tried to hide the enjoyment I felt with pulling the trigger. I just hoped it would really hurt. And with the next click, everything went white.

The blast knocked me right out of Albedo's shoulders, causing me to fly a few feet away. I felt the hard pavement greet me when I landed. After waiting a bit for my head to clear, I slowly stood up. I was definitely sore from the landing, but I bet most of the pain came from firing a Mystic Nocturne at point blank range. It was worth it, though, because despite the aching I was feeling, or the ringing in my ears, Albedo definitely received the brunt of that attack. And even though I doubt the blast killed him, he definitely won't be regenerating from that in a hurry. It'll buy me enough time to plan my next strategy. If I continue giving him surprises like this, hopefully it will be enough to bring him down, without resorting to my trump card. Everything will be determined once the smoke around him cleared. I kept a sharp eye on the surrounding vapor, just to be safe. He won't be catching me by surprise this time.

"JR!!"

A voice from behind. It was Shion, and she sounded urgent. I turned around as quickly as I could, and came face to face with a whitish blur. Before I could identify it, the answer hit me square in the stomach. My senses went completely blank upon the impact. The last thing I recalled was that Albedo had somehow caught me from behind. My vision blurred out as well, but I could feel myself sink down to my knees, my hands pressed down on the cold metal flooring. The pain was stinging all around me, even though my lower body was numb. Even worse, I couldn't get myself to breathe, and started to choke from the lack of air. I tried to take a deep breath, desperate to get some oxygen in me.

What happened instead was another surprise blow, right to my face. My entire body vibrated from the shock, like I was being electrocuted. I thought I would pass out instantly, but my decent on the ground became the rude awakening I needed to stay conscious. I was in even more pain, and it felt like I could just lay on this dirt covered floor forever. 

But somewhere between the last hit, and my crashing unto the floor, I could have sworn I heard someone call my name. Whoever it was, I felt a duty to get back up, and defend that voice with everything I had left. 

Slowly, I struggled and ached to lift myself up from the ground. It felt like I had a whole truck on my back, as lifting became another lesson in agony. I also couldn't tell if anything was broken from those last attacks. But since I'd at least managed to lift my chest up, I probably didn't break anything important. My hands were pressed down on the floor again, supporting my upper body from falling. It was here where I noticed that I still couldn't breathe properly. I tried again to get some air into me. I huffed my lungs as much as I could, but the internal pain caused me to cough out instead. I could feel a sticky liquid escape my mouth, dropping into my hands and knees, but at least I was able to breathe again. After spending a few seconds replenishing my air supply, I was able to partially restore my vision again. In between the spots, I was able to make out my hands and knees…and they were soaked in blood. My blood.

"It's a good start, Rubedo," Spoke Albedo, who I could only identify from his black boots. "But something tells me you won't be able to continue the performance." The gratification in his tone helped in recovering my anger against him. I lifted my head up, struggling and grunting along the way. Despite the pain, I refused to address him on my knees. I finally managed to greet him face to face, a twisted smile plastered around him as usual. Even though his expression angered me further, I just couldn't keep my gaze on him for too long. My fatigue gave way, and I was forced to lower my head in agony, and in shame. 

But then, whether as an act of humility or arrogance, Albedo lowered himself down to my level, his malicious gaze meeting mine again. Naturally, I was prepared for the worst, but I kept staring at him as bravely as possible. I refused to have him dominate me. 

"Why do this to yourself, Rubedo?" Albedo questioned, lacking any formality in his tone. "Why do you hold back so much? I know you can do far better than this."

Slowly, Albedo stretched his hand toward my face, stopping just a few inches from making contact. His grotesque fingers stretched out like knives, pointing directly at me. Still, I didn't show any signs of fear.

"I want to face the 'real' you." Albedo spoke again, sounding a little more serious this time. "I want to witness the power that utterly destroyed my former body. I want to see the power that could supposedly destroy time and life itself. And I want to see the look of hate and malice that you expressed so long ago. Do you not feel any concern for your own flesh, for your own life?"

I didn't care. No matter how much he planned to torture me, no matter how many bones he wanted to break, or how much pain he wanted to deliver, it didn't matter to me at all. It was my flesh, and my life, and I would do with it as I pleased. No matter how much he would try, he could never replicate the true pain I felt inside, the pain I felt watching the people I cared about suffer. If I could offer my life as a sacrifice to this beast, then I would gladly do so. Let him do his worst.

A deadly grin stretched across Albedo's face once again, as if he came to a realization. "You look a bit tired, Rubedo. If you are unable to continue, then perhaps I should seek a different playmate." His eyes turned a bit to the side, focusing on a new target. I didn't need to look to see who he was referring to. 

In that moment, I had completely forgotten about my wounds, and instead felt a rush of hatred swell up inside me. The rage I felt served as a painkiller throughout my body, converting my torment into pulsing strength. I glared at my sworn enemy with furious anger, but it did little to intimidate him.

"Why so angry, Rubedo?" The monster sneered. "Ah, I know. You're just angry that you weren't the first."

I was a bit confused by what he meant by 'first', but I hardly gave it a second thought.

"Admit it, you would have done the same thing to her, had I not intervened. Too bad, but she's no longer the pure, unspoiled flower that you longed to pluck."  
My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't stand another moment of hearing his insane rantings. My blood lust clouded my thoughts, as I envisioned putting a bullet directly to that bastard's head. I reached down to my holster in oder to recreate that fantasy.

"Now, now, no need to get so upset." I could vaguely hear what Albedo was saying this time, as I was preoccupied with retrieving my pistol. My hand had almost reached the holster. "If you want, I could share her with you next time." 

Upon reaching the holster, I silently cursed at my rotten luck. The guns were missing, no doubt dropped between the last couple of hits. I was running out of options.

"No, what am I thinking?" Albedo's tone suddenly showed signs of anger, causing me to listen in surprise. "I would never share anything with you, especially not my precious angel. Just like how I would never allow anyone to join my future paradise! No one but her!" I couldn't stand to hear anymore of his horrendous statements. In one brief surge of adrenaline, I managed to rise from my position and stand on two legs again. Blinded with rage, I charged toward Albedo in a screaming fury. Being unarmed was no longer a concern for me, as I was content enough to tear him apart with my own bare hands. Like a wounded animal, I lashed at Albedo with all the strength I could muster, throwing an assortment of punches directly at him. 

I wasn't too far gone in my fury to realize that I stood no chance this way. If Albedo was able to dodge speeding bullets, then he certainly had no problem avoiding my clumsily thrown punches and kicks. I was at my most desperate stage.

Yet, at this point, I also didn't care. If I could land even just one punch, just one shot to his stupidly grinning face, I would be completely satisfied.

Several missed swings later, it started to feel like I was heaving AGWS-class rifles around. My wounds were serious enough as they were, so an added sense of fatigue wasn't helping things. And I knew Albedo was just humoring me at this point, as he had plenty of opportunities to strike back. But I refused to give up, no matter what. And above all else, I would not use that power against him, even if my life depended on it. I would rather die fighting like a man, then become a monster like him.

Unfortunately, it seemed Albedo grew tired of playing around. In a quick change of pace, the madman began throwing his own set of punches, which were much faster than mine. And much more accurate, as the first few blows succeeded in making contact with my face. Before I could even register the pain coursing through my cheeks, another set of blows collided with my chest, followed by my stomach. Soon enough, my entire body was being bombarded by a whirlwind of speeding punches, decorating me with further injuries and even more pain. It was so overwhelming, I felt like I could pass out on my feet. But Albedo continued with his assault, refusing to let me lose conscious. 

After an eternity of agony, the blows finally ceased, leaving me in a bloody, staggering mess. I felt my body begin to sink, as I could no longer move a single muscle. I didn't even have enough energy left to hate. All I wanted was to lay on the metal padded floor, and sleep...even if I would never wake up. 

But now it seemed I would be denied that as well. Just as I was about to hit the floor, a pair of arms latched themselves around my right one, keeping me from hitting the ground. Since my right eye was swollen shut, I was unable to identify the person who grabbed me, but I had no doubt it was Albedo again. I could feel his cold hands wrapped around my arm, twisting it around, and causing more misery for me.

"It was you that she kept calling for, you know." The unseen tormentor spoke. "It was your name that she kept calling." Despite the ringing in my ears, his words still came across clearly for me. Surprisingly, for the first time since we began fighting, Albedo was actually sounding serious, almost upset.

"No matter how much I tried to manipulate her mind," He continued. "You were all that she thought about." As if growing in anger, his grip around my arm began to tighten, forcing me to grunt a bit. "Your name rang synonimous with her cries."

I could feel the joints in my elbow beggining to bend to dangerous, and excruciating, levels. I didn't know how much more my bones could endure.

"Just like back then." Albedo continued to rant. "Always thinking of Rubedo. No matter how many times you've failed her, no matter how many times you've neglected her, she still thought only of you." He was growing angrier with each word, but I tried not to listen. I knew fully well what he was refering to, and I didn't want to hear it. I refused to think about my past, or my sins. "What about me, then!?" My arm was reaching its limit. One more turn, and it would surely snap. But there was no way for me to break free. I wondered which would break first; my arm, or my sanity. I just wanted him to get it over with, and stop forcing me to remember. "Why were my feelings always ignored? Did she not realize how I felt? Was I not worthy of her affection!?"

In one final twist, my arm shattered completely. My screams echoed across the room, describing my agony, and humiliation, to everyone around me. I grabbed the damaged arm with my left hand, gripping it tightly in a feeble attempt to lessen the pain. After softly trailing my fingers around the injured appendage, I was able to determine just how badly Albedo had broken it. It wasn't just one clean break; my joints were completely shattered into several pieces. It was still possible to repair the damage, but it wouldn't be easy, or painless. 

I could feel Albedo towering over me, no doubt reveling in my suffering. This time, I definitely didn't have the energy to stand up again, no matter how much hatred I had left. For now, I was truly at his mercy, a trait he threw away long ago. 

Looking at the floor, I noticed the large shadow cast over me start to grow and spread. Albedo was kneeling down to my level. Would this be the finishing blow? 

"So, you still won't fight me with your true might, even after all this?" It turned out he just wanted to mock me some more. At this point, I would have preferred a clean death. The hairs behind my neck began to stand, and a cold sweat dripped down my spine as well, as I felt that monster's ice cold breath grow closer. His face was practically cheek-to-cheek with mine. I wished he faced me directly, so I could at least spit at him with my final breath. "Would you really face death, rather than face your true self? Are you really that afraid, Rubedo?"

"Go back to hell...you bastard..." It seemed I would use my last few breaths to curse his name instead. Good enough, I would imagine. "I'll never bring myself...down to your level. You can have...your goddamn revenge."

I closed my eyes tightly, ready to accept my fate. I wanted so badly to defeat him, but if my life would help pacify his mad reign, then I would be happy all the same.   
A few seconds passed, followed by a few more. After a while, I couldn't help but open my eyes again. I looked ahead of me, and was surprised to see a pair of familiar black boots walk away from me.

The pair of adult legs stopped about midway, and that same demonic voice spoke to me once more. "If you truly wish to die in your pathetic delusions, then I'll have to convince you otherwise. If you really have no value over your own life...then what of the lives of others?"

Even in my near-death state, I was still shocked by what he was implying. Quickly looking forward, I could see where Albedo was heading. Shion and MOMO were just ahead, just a few feet away. Even worse, Shion had her back turn, completely unaware that she was that bastard's new target!  
"Don't you dare...!" I tried to protest, but my voice was just about ready to give out. I didn't even have enough left to warn Shion in time.

"I told you, Rubedo..." Albedo mused, as he started walking toward his latest victims. "If you couldn't entertain me, then I would have to look elsewhere for satisfaction. And I know that ma pêche would never let me down."

And with those final words, I felt my vision give out, and my head had started to sink downward. I couldn't die, not yet. I swore that I would never fail to protect MOMO again. I swore that I would never leave her side. I couldn't give up! 

Was my power not strong enough to defeat him? Was my hate not strong enough...?

**_To Be Continued_**


	7. Jr's Chapter Part 2 partially completed

**_Author's Note: Hello again, loyal readers. I know we have crossed this road before, about my claims to have a finished chapter ready for you, only to wait yet again. Once again, there aren't enough apologies or excuses to justify my tardiness. But I've never forgotten about finishing this story. And now that I have gotten back to playing EPII, I have the drive to finish what I started. But more importantly, the last terrific reviews really touched my heart, urging me to complete this even faster. Remember, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I will become._**

_**On that note, I would really like to write another fanfic on the side, or afterwards, but I can't come up with any good scenarios. If anyone has a request for Xenosaga they would like, I'm open to suggestions. I have also been considering a fanfic or two for FFVII, because Lord knows there are far too many awful ones out for it.**_

_**Thank you all, once again, for the incredible feedback. I hope to continue meeting with your expectations. Enjoy this partially completed chapter.**_

"Nigredo! Nigredo, hold on!"

The black haired URTV hung lifelessly in my arms, covered with injuries. I too was suffering from my own injuries, but my pain was irrelevant. All I cared about was saving my youngest brother, Nigredo.

At last, the comatose boy began to stir, his eyes slowly opening. They were small and unfocused, but that was all the confirmation I needed.

"Nigredo..!" I called out with relief.

"Ru…Rube…do…" He struggled to say. His mouth continued to move, but I could no longer make out his words. Even so, I knew what he was trying to tell me.

"Don't say anything…" I quietly assured him. "It's all over... ...everything..."

The boy responded with a weak smile, and slowly closed his eyes. I felt my heart begin to race, and my eyes started to moisten. I tightened my hold around Nigredo, refusing to let him die. I hopelessly looked around for help. I was surrounded by cold, metal walls in every direction. Burned debris and steam puffed around, leaving an eerie cloud of smoke everywhere. In the center of the room was a hexagonal floor with a hole in the middle, a menacing hum of electricity and Ether reverberating within.  
It was a wasteland nearly devoid of life. And it was all my doing. I've already lost so many fellow URTVs. I wouldn't lose Nigredo!

I slowly stood up, with Nigredo carefully nestled in my arms. I slowly lifted him upwards, silently begging for God, or anyone else from high above, to spare the dying boy.

"I can't stop it…" I cried out, to no one in particular. "I can't stop Nigredo's bleeding. Somebody help! Isn't there anyone else left? Please help us!"

I frantically called out for help. Whether it would come from a survivor, or someone who happened to wander towards this living nightmare, it didn't matter at this point. If Nigredo died, not only would I lose everyone important to me, but I would be left completely alone. I didn't want to be alone. Not here, not ever.

Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the room, surrounding both me and Nigredo. I should have been relieved by such a heavenly glow, but something about the light made me feel even more afraid. To my horror, I recognized the signature of this energy, and the one who was producing it.

"Al…bedo…" I slowly turned around, a cold sweat forming all over my body. God help me, there stood Albedo, floating in midair, bathing in the dark energy U-DO corrupted him with. His eyes were brimming with hatred and malice, his grin was stretching maddeningly across his small face, and his laughter filled me with even more fear.

"Albedo…" I pleaded. "Please…please help me. Nigredo's dying…I can't…I can't…!"

The white haired boy responded with an inhuman howl. The ground shook briefly as a result, while the surrounding energy formed around him, infusing him with more power and hatred. I couldn't believe that this was the same Albedo I knew. His very being has completely changed. Was there any humanity left in him?

With a simple gesture from his hand, Albedo unleashed a torrent of energy directly toward us. The blast pierced through my body, causing Nigredo and I to crash into the floor. As a new wave of pain coursed through my body, tried to struggle through it and asses the situation through my clouded vision. Nigredo was lying next to me, unmoving. I was prepared for the worst, but Albedo suddenly hovered above me, exceeding my fears even further. His eyes were burning for my blood, yet I couldn't help but stare into them. Was I too stunned to look away, or was I trying to look for any signs that some of Albedo's old self still remained?  
"Albedo…" I called out to him again, practically on my knees. "Please…please don't do this. Wake up, this isn't you…!"

For all of my begging, a horrible burst of laughter became my reward. "I am awake, Rubedo." Albedo quickly blurted in-between chuckled breaths. "For the first time, my eyes are truly open."

A quick flash of energy shot forth toward me, tearing through my body like white hot bullets. The sudden jolt in pain forced me unto to the ground. As I lay broken and bleeding, the boy responsible hovered above me, looking down at the damage he caused with utter joy.

"You're right, Rubedo." I barely heard. "I am no longer myself. And I couldn't be any happier. After all, when one does away with oneself…one thereby almost deserves to live."

As the possessed boy continued to laugh, the world around me began to grow dark. I could feel the lifeblood pouring away from me, my fingers growing cold to the touch.

I didn't want to die…not like this…filled with sin. I just wanted to go back home…

Back to her.

I awoke in a sudden shock, my heart rapidly pounding in tune with my breathing. It only took a moment to calm myself, assured that it was just another dream. The same bad dream, though this one in particular felt more real, not to mention painful. I slowly moved my right hand to clear my eyes a bit.

But the sudden surge of pain was the only wakeup call I needed. My right arm throbbed in agony, to the point that I gave up trying to move it. Concerned, I tried to move my head around, only to discover that I was lying facedown, and not in my bed.

Using my good arm to push myself upward, I moaned again from the pain, realizing that it was more than just my arm. It was a challenge just to focus one eye, as the other one felt swollen. Looking around, I was certain that wherever this was, it wasn't the Durandel.

I tried to stay composed, despite the increasing pain, and fear, I felt all over. Slowly looking around, I tried to identify the area around me. It was a large room, with cold, metal walls throughout. A deep hum could be heard from behind me, but other than that, there wasn't anything really unique about the place, except for the floor, which had a few odd streaks embedded on it. On closer inspection, they almost looked like burn marks, with melted debris and smoke rising from it. The molten creases stopped short just in front of me, causing me to wonder if the force behind it was responsible for my injuries.

It was then that I finally noticed the sound of voices, two of them, coming from afar. One voice was small and soft, like a child's. The other sounded far older, and…somewhat unsettling. For some reason my stomach began to churn, as if in disgust. That's when everything finally came back to me. Quickly, I snapped my head forward, despite the pain.

It was Albedo, no doubt about it. His back was facing me, and he was speaking with someone. I couldn't see the other person, but the tiny, frail voice quickly identified who it was. But I refused to believe it. I prayed that it wasn't her. Suddenly, Albedo inched a bit to the right, leaving me with a quick view of the person he was addressing. The black outfit, tiny frame, and pinkish hair confirmed my fears; it was MOMO.

The anger inside me began to swell up faster than my injured body. The absolute last thing that I wanted to happen was occurring before my very eyes. Where the hell was Shion? Did Albedo get to her first?

My concern for the young scientist caused me to veer off from MOMO for the moment. I looked to the right, struggling with the pain throughout my body. A single figure lay motionless to the far right of the room. It was Shion, lying facedown on the ground. My concern for her grew, since by all accounts, Shion was the most fragile person in our group, even more so than MOMO. On the bright side, she didn't appear to have any serious injuries, so she probably wasn't hurt too bad. In that case, I'd better check back with-

"No, that isn't true!" A surprising outburst from MOMO caused me to quickly focus back to her. Albedo, still standing in the same spot, must have said something to agitate the young girl.

"Because of me, you have now taken your first step in discovering your true self." Albedo wickedly retorted. "You have experienced pain, and you have desired a taste for it. With enough experience, you will learn to eventually accept it."

MOMO's response was too small to make out, but the look on her face outlined her discomfort. Why was she listening to that lunatic? Didn't she realize by now that he was just toying with her?

"It is impossible to experience life without pain," The bastard continued. "Just as a life without joy is a life not worth living. The line between pain and pleasure is truly thin. You must learn to merge the lines together, until they become one. In short, pleasure and pain must be one and the same. This is the conclusion I have gathered from my enlightenment. This is the true path to life. Once you learn to accept pain, you can truly live in infinite pleasure!"

I refused to hear any more of that monster's insane prattling. And my frustration only grew as I watched MOMO continue to listen on, almost possessed by that scum's preaching. I had to do something.

My right arm was broken, that much was certain. So for now, I had to see how much use I still had with my left one. I tested my good arm's durability by moving it around the floor. It was hurting pretty badly on its own, but it was minor compared to the numbing pain my other appendage was feeling. Satisfied, I started to place my hand on the ground, getting ready to brace myself to stand.

But once I stretched my palm out, my fingers touched an object lying on the floor. It was too far away for me to see, so I used my fingers to identify it by trailing them around its surface. I only needed to move my fingers around the object a couple of times to figure out what it was: It was one of my Marakovs. If I had the strength left to smile, this would have been the appropriate time.

Suddenly, a small cry erased the false hope that I felt. Quickly shifting my attention back to the front, I was in utter shock, as MOMO was down on her knees, her arms wrapped around her waist, and crying out in pain. And Albedo, still standing in the same spot, had his right hand stretched out into a fist, squeezing it in tune with MOMO's gasps.

"Our souls have joined together, ma belle pêche." Chimed Albedo, the one responsible for MOMO's torment. "We are meant to become one, the same as pain and pleasure. I can feel the pain swelling up inside you. It's inside me, too. But within all those feelings of fear and torment, I can sense the joy you feel. Embrace it; turn this pain into your pleasure!"

"No…stop it. Stop!" The small Realien cried out. As the pain within her became greater, so too did the hatred within me also grow. Damn him...damn him for tormenting her again, and right before my eyes! I'll never forgive Albedo for this, never! And I'll never forgive myself for allowing this to continue!

My mind was made up. I slowly moved my fingers around the handle of my single remaining Marokov, and started lifting my arm toward my target. I tried to focus my aim toward the back of Albedo's head, but there wasn't enough strength in my body to keep the gun steady. At this point, a precise shot no longer mattered. If I could just get one shot in, just one to draw his attention toward me and away from MOMO...

But just as I was about to pull the trigger, the sadistic monster released his hold over his victim. The exasperated girl nearly collapsed on the floor, while Albedo turned his head a bit to the side...toward me. Did he catch on to me?

"Why must we be constantly interrupted?" Albedo questioned, to no one in particular. His head turned back to MOMO, who was still on all fours, gasping for air. "We really must find a more private area for just the two of us next time." With that, the monster turned completely around, his gaze focused on his newest prey...me.

So he did notice me. It didn't matter, though, because this was exactly what I wanted. As he continued peering into my agonizing soul, Albedo drew closer toward me with each step. There was only amusement in his sickening expression, even though I still had my gun pointed toward him. Fine, then. Let him drown in his arrogance. I'll just wait for him to move a little closer, and I'll pump him full of lead.

The white haired psychopath was only a couple of feet away from reaching me. My index finger was securely wrapped around my antique gun's trigger, ready to act without another thought. And yet, as he drew even closer, I noticed that my finger still remained on the trigger. Why hadn't I fired yet? What the hell was I waiting for?

Albedo now stood mere inches before me, his feet the only area left in my line of sight. Without a single comment or gesture, he lowered himself down to face me directly. As usual, a twisted grin lay plastered on his smug face. I thought seeing his arrogant expression would have been enough to restore my desire to shoot him, but my left hand wasn't even aiming at him anymore.

"Had a pleasant nap, Rubedo?" Albedo questioned in his usual sinister tone. "I was just in the middle of a private conversation. But I'm glad you decided to join us, Rubedo. It'll make things even more interesting."

I wanted to come up with something witty or brave as my response; something to show him that I wasn't as helpless as he believed. But the throbbing in my head left little room for creativity, so I had to improvise.

"Go to hell…you bastard."

"So tell me, Rubedo…" Albedo asked, unhinged at all. "Have you finally decided to use your real power? Or are you planning to burn a hole through my head with those burning eyes of yours?"

'I would prefer putting a bullet through your damn skull.' That would have been my response, but I barely had enough strength left as it was. I kept focused on moving my left hand back up toward Albedo's head.

As the gun came toward Albedo's point of view, the bastard's eyes moved toward the loaded weapon making its way toward him. Upon inspecting it, he merely sighed and looked back at me.

"Now what good would that do, Rubedo?" He asked with a hint of boredom. "Haven't you figured it out by now? A pathetic, man-made weapon like that wouldn't harm me in the slightest. I could easily dodge it. Or I could kill you before you even pull the trigger. Or maybe…" his grin stretched out even further, showing most of his milky white teeth. "All you care about is hitting me with that weapon, regardless of how little damage you would inflict. That's it, isn't it, Rubedo? You just enjoy the thought of seeing my brains splattered all over the place, if only for an instant."

Why couldn't I pull the trigger? Why did I keep listening to his insane drivel? Was I afraid…afraid of him? No, of course not. I hated him. I wanted to tear him apart. I wanted to hear him scream in agony. I wanted him to choke in his own blood…

And that's when it hit me. It wasn't Albedo that I was really afraid of…it was how far I was willing to go to beat him.

"You seem to be having some trouble with your aim, Rubedo." Albedo commented, as he stared directly at the shaking gun in my hand. "Here, let me give you a hand."

Without warning, he wrapped his own hand around mine, gripping it tightly. I was surprised, but I didn't have the strength to break free. Struggling against Albedo's strong hold only caused more pain toward my hand. With another hideous smile, Albedo moved the gun away from his head, and stepped a bit to my right side, continuing to force my gun's position. I looked ahead, trying to see where Albedo was forcing me to aim. Finally, my arm stopped in place. It was then that my newest target was revealed, and the shock from that realization hit me like a stray bullet.

"Rubedo, what are you doing?" Albedo asked with utter sarcasm, still forcing my aim toward MOMO, who stared toward me with complete shock. Her terrified gaze pierced me with absolute fear.

"Why, Rubedo?" Albedo continued, trying to sound generally concerned. "You can't be serious. No…how could you?" I immediately turned to face the madman, whose insidious smile proved his true intentions.

"God damn you, Albedo…don't do this!" I responded in utter panic.

Grinning even further, Albedo began squeezing my index finger, slowly causing the gun's trigger to pull back.

"Stop…please stop!" I could feel the beads of sweat forming around my head, along with my eyes growing moist. I must have looked completely pathetic in Albedo's eyes. With one final push, my finger finally gave out, and the gun began unleashing it's fury upon the one person I would never have fired upon.

My lungs nearly burst out instantly, as I began screaming out in defeat. The loud gunshots drowned out my cries, but I continued to cry out to MOMO. Between the sparks escaping the barrel of my Marakov, I could barely make out the panicked girl covering her head between her knees, staying put in one spot, as the shots continued.

Two bullets, three, and four…soon there were too many to count. But one thing was certain; despite the heavy barrage aimed at her, not a single bullet had made contact with MOMO. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of torture, the gun clicked a few times, signaling that it was empty. I looked onward, hopeful.

Ever so slowly, MOMO lifted her head up. She was shaking relentlessly, but she didn't appear to have been hit by any bullets. My heart began to beat normally in relief. I wanted to believe that this was a miracle, but I knew the truth. Albedo never intended for MOMO to be my target. A breakdown of laughter confirmed things for me; this was just another sick joke to him. My face began to burn in absolute hatred. I faced the cackling monster once again, nearly in tears.

"YOU BASTARD!" I began to give my lungs another round of torment, unleashing all of my anger and frustration toward my enemy. I was so wrapped up in my hatred; I couldn't even remember what I was shouting, though it couldn't have been pleasant. I could only recall my last words to him, after I calmed down a bit.

"I'll kill you." I declared to Albedo, my voice sore from shouting. "I swear I'll kill you, Albedo…!"

In response to my threat, Albedo's arrogant grin shortened just a bit. It seemed my words did little to intimidate him.

"You tried once before, remember Rubedo?" he stated quietly. "Actually, you succeeded that time. But you were much more aggressive back then. If you fought me with even half of the anger you showed just now…"

I was out of breath, and out of insults. All I could do was glare at him with all the hatred I could muster.

"Why do this to yourself, Rubedo?" Albedo asked, in a pseudo-sympathetic voice. "Isn't there a part of you that's just begging to be released? To be set free?"

As he continued his psychoanalyzing, Albedo bent down on one knee, moving his face just inches from mine.

"Just look at me, Rubedo." He whispered. "Just look at what I've become, all thanks to U-DO. I no longer live my life bound by the chains of human flesh, or by their animalistic ways of life. I've achieved an existence beyond all that, and I've never looked back. Don't you see, Rubedo? I am…free."

I didn't want to try understanding this psychopath's way of living. I didn't care anymore. At this close range, I would have loved to simply spit at his arrogant face, and maybe curse his name just one more time. But instead, after looking into those monstrous eyes, and hearing his claim about never looking back, a brief memory flashed inside my mind. About the young, precocious boy Albedo used to be. Seeing the twisted, warmongering creature he's become…I almost pitied him.

"You call that living?" I grunted back. "You claim to be free…at the cost of your humanity…?"

Albedo closed his eyes, and for the first time, gave off a sincere smile. "You forget, Rubedo…" Slowly, he rose back to his feet, while keeping his gaze downward.

"We were never human to begin with."

I kept telling myself not to let his words get to me. But that last line stuck in my brain like a parasite, no matter how hard I tried to shake it off. I'll never acknowledge any of his insane ramblings…but I wondered how long I could go on denying that final statement.

"I hate you."

The silence was broken when those words were uttered by the smallest and most unlikely person to speak them. Both Albedo and I turned to face MOMO, who was standing upright, and with an expression of absolute sorrow.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU!" The young girl was unleashing a fury of anger upon Albedo, something that I would never have expected from her. Her tiny hands were clenched into fists, streams of tears were pouring down her gentle face, and her beautiful eyes were now radiating a fire of pure hatred toward Albedo. "You're a horrible man! A MONSTER! I hate you! I wish you were dead! I HATE YOU!"

The room fell silent, save for the constant sobbing from the little Realien. The pain I felt was nothing compared to what MOMO has gone through. And to have her show hatred and contempt toward someone, for the first time ever, must have only caused further grief for her. I hated myself for allowing this to happen to her. I felt like her words were directed toward me instead of Albedo; because in the end, I was the one to blame for all of her suffering.

MOMO's gentle sobbing finally ceased, and was replaced by the more sinister chuckles from Albedo. Almost instantly, his chuckling rose into laughter. And that laughter soon exploded into a roaring outburst of hilarity. The maniacal adult began to stumble around like a wild drunk, clutching his forehead as he continued with his chortling. After a while, it didn't even sound like laughter anymore, but more like a deranged howling. I always found myself full of contempt and disgust from Alebdo's laughing, but watching him now, with tears streaming down his face, and blood pumping through the veins on his forehead…I started to feel afraid instead.

Thankfully, the lunatic had finally quieted down, almost struggling to breathe in-between his brief giggling. After getting somewhat composed again, the monster continued with his mocking.

"Now you understand what it's like to truly live." Albedo said in a deep breath. "A very good start, pêche. There is hope for you yet. However…" He removed his hand from his face. "It's wrong for you to say that you hate me. After all that I've done for you? You've been a naughty girl, ma pêche."

Albedo began to walk toward MOMO, who looked nearly frozen in fear. "I'm afraid you'll need to be punished. Or maybe this will be a reward for you? Either way, you'd best prepare yourself."

My eyes widened in horror. After all that, Albedo still wouldn't leave her alone? And with my gun out of bullets, and my injuries still lingering, what the hell could I do? I looked toward the pink haired girl, and was surprised at the change in her expression. As she pulled out her battle scepter, the look on MOMO's face seemed devoid of fear, and full of determination. She was actually going to fight Albedo.

I slammed my left fist into the ground in pure frustration. That idiot! Of all the missed opportunities she had to run…and now she was actually going to fight that monster? Damn her naivety!

No, it wasn't her fault. Not a single damn thing was her fault. I knew who to really blame for this. She knows that she doesn't stand a chance. She was doing this for all of us…for me. Damn it, just this once, couldn't she have been a little selfish?

Albedo was just mere inches away from MOMO. The young Realien continued to stand tall against the towering Albedo, who looked like a vulture ready to devour his prey.

Why was this happening? The most important person in my life was just beyond death's door, and all I continued to do was watch. Was Albedo right? Was I really afraid to use my powers, even to help MOMO? Was I really a coward?

A flash of light brought me back to the two individuals. MOMO had started the battle with a quick gesture from her scepter. The small trail of energy sped toward Albedo, but the villain easily flicked the blast away like an annoying fly. "I hope you can do better than that." He sneered. "After all, your friends failed to satisfy my hunger. And thus, I'm afraid my appetite for a thrilling fight has overcome my affection for you."

Hearing that last statement almost made me believe that Albedo was more intent on fighting MOMO just to spite me. Damn it, I shouldn't have hesitated! I should have beaten him from the start with everything I had! And now MOMO was the one who had to pay the price for my cowardice.

The small girl made a competitive shout, releasing another, far brighter beam of light. But instead of trying to deflect it, Albedo merely vanished from thin air. The blinding surge of Ether exploded where the madman once stood; leaving a cloud of smoke that obscured my vision. Once the smoke cleared, I was able to make out MOMO, who stood alone. But then, to my horror, Albedo appeared directly behind her, and latched his arms around the Realien's wrists. The sick bastard lowered his head toward MOMO's ear, whispering something only she could hear. Enraged, I tried to stand on my feet again, but nearly cried out from the pain. It was no use!

With another shout, this time more desperate, MOMO broke free from Albedo's hold (though in reality, he likely released her out of his own arrogance), and unleashed another Ether attack against the conceited adult. A rush of flower petals spinning around a gush of wind surrounded the girl, giving a serene look to her deadly maneuver. But before it could connect, Albedo vanished again, returning to his original spot before the first strike.

"A cute little maneuver! It suits you perfectly." He said in a delightful tone. "But your adorable antics are also starting to get my blood pumping. I think I'll let you attempt one more attack, then it's my turn!"

I could see the fear plastered all over MOMO's tiny face. Seeing her gentle visage covered in horror only caused further agony for me. I wanted to scream with all my might, to tell her to run away. But my voice was still torn from my last outburst. But I also knew that even if I did have the strength to shout, she wouldn't run. The child Realien suddenly grabbed her weapon with both hands, and held it directly in front of her. She then closed her eyes, and lowered her head. It almost looked like she was praying, but in truth she was actually gathering all of her remaining Ether for one final strike.

A glowing wave of Ether surrounded MOMO, filling the child with a beautiful aura. Instantly, a pair of angelic wings sprouted from her battle staff, which in turn propelled the Realien high into the air. I recognized this maneuver, as MOMO had used it several times before. It packed a surprising amount of punch, but there was no way it would be enough to stop Albedo. And yet, would it really be better if she didn't try at all?

A flurry of illuminated beams poured downward like rays from a sun during a supernova. The scorching waves of light exploded upon contact, leaving a cloud of dust and debris to obscure the intended target.

For a few seconds, all I could make out was dust. Just a few seconds would determine everything. Between the waiting and the pain, I thought I would die right on the spot.

And then the dust settled, followed by a forming silhouette, and an all too familiar cackle, all happening exactly as I feared.

"How disappointing." Spoke Albedo, completely unaffected by MOMO's last effort. "Well, I suppose you don't hate me enough, after all. Now it's my turn to have some fun." The monster threw a single arm toward the frightened girl, ready to ensnare her. I was ready to cry out in desperation…

"NO!" a single shout from MOMO signal the release of a huge Ether blast, taking both Albedo and I by surprise. The view became obstructed again, but this time the blast was far larger and brighter than MOMO's last attack, or any other attack she used before. This was just like in the Song of Nephilim, where MOMO displayed another unique ability to counter Albedo's power.

The dust settled again, and Albedo's form was visible again. The bastard was still standing,


End file.
